


Thank God

by Supernaturalic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Mark of Cain, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sarcasm, Smut, Spoilers, Swearing, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalic/pseuds/Supernaturalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get kidnapped and almost die which makes Dean realize how he feels about you. He runs up to you and kisses you for the first time in front of Sam and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Imagine link : http://supernaturalfantasies.tumblr.com/post/108685116127/imagine-you-almost-dying-and-dean-is-so-relieved  
> A/N : English is my second language so I am assuming I will be excused. Requests are welcomed. Hope you like it.  
> I will write a second chapter if requested.  
> My tumblr : supernaturalic.tumblr.com

**Chapter - 1 -**

 

It was early in the morning. The sun had just came up as you were staring at the ceiling in your bed. You couldn’t get much sleep because you were too exhausted. Yeah that shit happens when you’re exhausted. With an aching body you got up slowly. After all staring at the ceiling like it was the one what murdered your family wasn’t going to be much helpful. What you needed was coffee. Black. No sugar. Since you weren’t sleeping you had to wake up and get it together. You left your room and tip-toed through the bunker’s kitchen. Sam and Dean were probably asleep so you didn’t want to wake them up and did your best to keep quiet. Last night, the three of you cleared a nest of vampires and it pretty much knocked all of you out. Well except you.

When you entered the kitchen you bumped into something hard. You jumped and blinked quickly trying to figure out what was in front of you. Dean frigging Winchester was staring down at you. Holy hell!

"Morning" he mumbled as he got out of your way.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked and you put an extra effort not to look at his chest. He was wearing sweat pants and nothing above. Unlike you, he took a look at your body head to toe. Damn it you thought. You were wearing a tank top and tight boxers, your hair was out of place and he was looking at you. Most importantly you weren’t wearing a bra under the thin garment. Fighting with the urge to run to your room and hide under the blanket, you entered the kitchen to make that coffee. As a matter of fact you didn’t need coffee. Bumping Dean Winchester’s naked chest was more help than the coffee itself. When your breast pressed against his chest, it was like you took the ice bucket challenge.

"I can ask you the same thing." you said. Even your voice was tired. Dean didn’t answer and you didn’t insist on that. You weren’t expecting an answer anyway. You knew why he was up early because he was on edge with the mark and all he has been through.

"You hungry?" you asked.

"No."

"Want some coffee?"

"No, Y/N, I am good."

"You don’t seem good." You turned to face him. The way you were looking at him, all worried and sad he knew you were going to say something. He appreciated the effort you put to make him feel better but he wasn’t in the mood for talking.

"You should look in the mirror before you say it." he chuckled. You squinted your eyes threateningly. You knew you were a mess, there was no need to hear it from him. Especially from him.

"Rude!" You pretended to be offended but you weren’t. It was really good to hear him laugh and it was a sincere one. You were willing to walk around like this to keep him entertained even if you were a mess.

You weren’t a touchy feely woman. You were tough, badass and even scary sometimes but you always had the need to make the older Winchester happy. To see him smile, not even necessarily at you. He had been through hell and back literally and the guy deserved so much more than he had right now. You wanted to hold him, tell him that everything was going to be okay but how could you by knowing it wasn’t. He was an arm’s length away from you to reach but you couldn’t. He was the perfect man for you but Dean always considered himself as poison. And that has been keeping you away from him. He wouldn’t let you in his life. Not like that at least, so you settled being a fellow hunter for him…

*****

You sighed deeply as you entered the library. You took another shower and changed into some yoga pants and a large tee shirt. Dean was still sitting on that table, searching every dusty book to find something about even remotely close to the mark.

"Where is Sam?" you asked as you sat on the chair next to him, grabbing a book to help.

"Pie duty." he said without looking at you. You laughed softly at him. He sent his brother to buy pie well that was cute. Poor Sammy.

"Aww, you craved pie? Why didn’t you tell me I could bake you pie." He turned his head to face you. Eyebrows raised with surprise.

"You can bake pie?" God! That voice. That exciting tone under that smoky voice sending vibrations into your heart.

"I can chop off a vampire’s head, how hard could it be to bake a damn pie." His face lost that exciting expression at your words. Obviously, he was disappointed and you wanted to laugh.

"I knew you weren’t perfect." he accused. Wait what? What the hell did he mean by that?

"Umm…" you started but couldn’t find something to add to that umm. Dean must have realized what he just said because he shifted in his seat and ignored you like you weren’t even there.

He actually meant what he said. Everytime he looked at you, his eyes were full of pain. Everytime he looked at you, he saw what he could never have. You were perfect in his eyes. Passionate, caring, kind, thoughtful, badass. He had never dared to flirt with you because you were flirty as hell. He has seen you playing with guys like a ken doll. Everytime you sent him a playful smirk, he always smiled softly at you but not returning with a flirt which made you feel like crap. He was flirting with every bimbo in bars, giving them winks, throwing pick up lines but when it came to you, the only thing he gave you was a forced smile. It has never occurred to you that the reason he wasn’t reciprocating your feelings was because he cared about you a lot. In your eyes, he had nothing to do with you. You were just a hunter partner and nothing else. It sucked and hurt like hell considering you were head over heels in love with the man but you couldn’t blame him just because he didn’t feel that way. He had so much to deal with and you weren’t going to make his life more complicated than it already was.

You sighed deeply again trying to focus on the book as you lifted your legs and put them on the table. It helped your backache a little bit and you moved your neck right to left to ease the pain. That’s when you heard him mumble something. You just had to put your legs on the table didn’t you. He was in actual pain right now. There you were in yoga pants and you put your legs on the table in front of him. It was an all you can eat buffet and Dean was on a vegan diet.

You didn’t understand what he said and studied his face trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" God! That husky voice again sending shivers through your body. If your legs were torture to him, his voice was a torture to you. Eye for an eye. Tooth for a tooth. Or in that situation legs for voice?

"Everything okay? Do you need something?" There you were. Caring, thoughtful Y/N to torture him with your kindness and compassion. You would do pretty much anything to just to make him happy.

With that question Dean turned his head to you. Eyes gazing into yours with so much gratitude. You wanted to hug him again. You wanted to feel his hands wrapping around you, resting his head on your shoulder, breathing into your hair.

"Why do you have to be so nice?" he asked. He was trying to understand what was it that you saw in Dean Winchester.

"I..umm…Why…why wouldn’t I be nice?" You were confused.

"Hey guys, I found a case." Sam entered the room with pie in his right hand and the ipad in his left.

"Great timing, Sammy." you murmured to yourself. They didn’t hear you thankfully. Sam turned on his iPad and clicked on an article about people dying mysteriously. Yeah, it seemed like something you guys could figure out and handle. You weren’t going to take any break, it looked like.

"Get ready, we are leaving in an hour." Dean said, no commanded and left the library taking the pie out of his brother’s hand. Sam sighed and his eyebrows knitted together as he asked.

"How is he?" that concerned voice made you smile.

"He is…I don’t know Sam. He doesn’t really talk to me. I am doing all I can to but he just…He just…" ignores me. You couldn’t complete your sentence because you knew your voice would crack.

"You should talk to him. You are his brother, he won’t turn his back to you." You forced a smile and turned your back on him so he wouldn’t see the hurt on your face.

"Y/N, He doesn’t turn his back to you. You know he cares about you." Oh! Great. That pity in his voice again. He probably knew you were in love with his brother and he was trying to make you feel better.

"No, Sam… I don’t know…Let’s just get ready. I don’t want to make your brother angry for being late." Sam opened his mouth to speak but you didn’t let him. Hurrying your steps towards your room, you took your duffel bag and started checking your guns.

*****

It was two hours long drive and you checked in a motel. There wasn’t enough room so you had to stay with them. Three of you entered the room and you threw your bag on the couch. There were two separate beds and a couch.

"At least the couch is big." you sighed.

The three of you left the motel in your FBI suits and started investigating the case. You took a break to eat dinner. While enjoying your burger, your eyes met with a mysterious guy across the table. He was staring at you shamelessly, putting an extra effort to make you uncomfortable, he licked his lips. Your left eyebrow raised threateningly. You hated when guys looked at you with such hunger. What you didn’t know was that guy was the reason why you were in town. He was the one abducting people especially women. Dean noticed your death glare and turned around to see who you were aiming those angry and sexy eyes. The guy actually enjoyed your angry look but when he realized Dean’s sudden turn and met his death glare, he turned his head immediately. You heard Dean gritting his teeth and when the guy stopped staring at you, he turned to enjoy his meal. You were literally shocked. He threatened a random guy for staring at you and then he went back to eating his meal like nothing happened. You looked at Sam to see if he noticed and heard him chuckle softly.

It was getting late and you left the diner to go to your motel. While passing the strange guy’s table, Dean sent him a glare with such dare in his eyes. While walking towards the Impala, you felt the breeze on your skin, you also realized your empty pocket.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot my phone, be right back." You hurried inside to get your phone but you suddenly noticed that it was so quiet. Your eyes scanned the tables and saw nobody. You got your phone and when you turned around the room went black with so much pain on your neck.

"Son of a…" was your last words before you blacked out in someone’s arms.

*****

It took Dean exactly two minutes to get inside the diner.

"Y/N!" he shouted in the quiet diner.There was nobody and he felt his heart beat fastened with fear.

"Y/N, where are you?" he gritted his teeth with the anger of not finding you. When he saw your phone on the floor, he felt his heart shudder.

"SAMMY!"

*****

You opened your eyes with a strong headache. You wanted to rub your temples to ease the pain but couldn’t move your hands. Damn it. You were tied to a chair in some sort of abandoned factory. Your eyes went back to search your surrounding and heard someone walking towards you from behind.

"Morning sleeping beauty." you felt his breath lingering so close to your ear and you felt sick with his closeness. He kneeled down in front of you. The guy from the diner. Of course it was him. Awesome.

"You definitely need a lesson on how to pick up girls ‘cause you clearly misunderstood the term." You saw his knuckles turning into fists. Here comes the punch you thought. Your sarcasm was going to get you killed eventually.

"Aww, kitty got claws. That’s hot."

"What the hell do you want?" You asked.

"I want the famous Winchesters, baby girl." Great. He wanted the famous Winchesters and he was going to use you to get to them.

"Who doesn’t, get in the line."

"Oh I am in the line. Now you will call them and …" You cut his sentence in the middle.

"In your dreams. You didn’t let me get my phone genius."

"Don’t test my patience or…"

"Or what you’ll kill me? Give me your best shot." you growled with anger. He wasn’t going to lay a hand on Winchesters, not if you were alive. He had taken your gun and the knife in your leather jacket but you could feel your small silver switch blade in your left boot. Apparently he was an amateur.

"I am not going to kill you. Not until they come at least. And then I am going to kill all of you."

"Yeah? Even I can take you on my own and you are going to face Winchesters all by yourself? Good luck!"

"I am a Wraith you stupid woman they don’t scare me!" he spit with rage. He was like a sick dog.

"Oh you’re a wraith, explains your IQ level." Oops. You went too far because the next thing you know he grabbed you by your hair and took his stupid sharp retractable prong on the back of his left wrist close to your neck.

"I can smell your fear, you know." You gulped, your heart beat fastening a little bit.

"Are you sure it’s not yours?" you winked at him with a smile. You were definitely getting on his nerves and you wanted to laugh at his annoyed impression. He was full of rage and he was doing his best not to kill you right there.

"Can’t wait to kill you!" he growled. His sickening breath washing over your face.

"Yeah me too."

He laughed at your face and stepped back leaving you.

"I kinda started to like you actually."

"Ewww..Dude, no chick flick moments."

*****

Dean’s knuckles turned white on the wheel. He was scared and he hadn’t felt like that in a while. He had to find you. He had to tell you that he lov… No he couldn’t say that but he could say how much you meant to him, how scared he was knowing that you were in danger. He was praying even though he didn’t believe in any god. He had called Cas right after he realized you were kidnapped. Sam, Cas and Dean were in the car on their way to get you. Cas felt completely useless while sensing Dean’s silent prays. He put his hand on Dean’s tense shoulder.

"Don’t worry Dean, Y/N is fine. We will get her." Cas said in an assuring tone. He could sense that you were unharmedbut of course he wasn’t sure if that was a long term thing.

"How do you know that Cas?"

"I can still sense her presence."

Right after that, Dean stopped the Impala in front of an old empty factory. Cas smiled as he got out of the car.

"Yes, Dean. She is definitely here." Dean gritted his teeth and hurried his steps inside the building. He was acting on impulse even though he knew it was wrong. He tried to get it together when he felt Sam behind him.

"Dean we don’t know how many of them are in there."

"Doesn’t matter. I will rip their throat out for laying a hand on her!" Dean snarled.

*****

When you heard the Baby’s growl stopping outside, your heart skipped a beat. They were here. The stupid wraith also heard it and had a disgusting grin on his face.

"Fucking finally."

"Hey! Let me go before it’s too late for you." you tried again.

"Yeah right! I am supposed to leave you behind so that you all would come and hunt my ass down. I am not stupid!"

"Don’t be so sure of that." you murmured. You were talking, trying to distract him.

"Shut up bitch or I will gag you."

"Kinky, I like." you laughed wishing your voice would be heard. And Dean heard it. He exhaled in relief knowing that you were still alive. He hid behind the column in the room.

"You know…" you said trying to get his attention back at you because he was walking cautiously in the room.

"You are the most stupid wraith I have ever met and will have the pleasure of killing." You emphasized wraith to let Dean and Sam know what they were dealing with. Fortunately, Dean had his silver bullets with him.

"Hey guys, I was getting worried. Did you get stuck in the traffic?" He got behind your chair and untied the ropes on your legs. He also untied your wrists but they were still bound to each other. God! The guy was seriously the most stupid monster you have ever encountered. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, your back hitting on his chest.

Dean walked around the column and stopped. His heart shuddered with pain. The monster was practically digging his fingers on your hips and his other hand revealed his retractable prong.

"Let her go. I won’t ask again." Dean shouted with anger. His eyes were full of rage. He and Sam started to walk with cautious and slow steps.

"Stop or I will kill her!" his grip tightened and the prong was digging the side of your neck. Your face twitched with pain. He was holding you so tight there was no way you could bend and grab the blade in your boot.

"See, I have had this grudge against you guys. I wasn’t gonna do anything actually until you came to my town to hunt me down!" he yelled.

"You are the one hunting people down." Sam pointed out. Ah Sammy. Always a smart-ass.

"Don’t waste your breath Sam, his brain can’t function that’s why he is sucking other people’s." you laughed at your joke proudly until he grabbed your jaw with an extra force, causing your eyes water with pain.

"Which one of you is banging this slut? I wanna know how you manage not to kill her!" with that you snapped. Your hands were tied in front of you but it wasn’t going to stop you. You lifted your arms and grabbed his retractable prong and used all your strenght to break it. He took two or three steps back crying out in pain, blood splettering around.

"You, BITCH!" When you bend down and grabbed your switch blade, three wraiths came into the room. Oh crap! Maybe he wasn’t that stupid after all. They jumped on Sam and Dean and the other one was running towards you. A loud gun shot filled your ears. It was Dean’s. He shot the wraith which was attacking him and turned to see Sam dealing with other. When his eyes found you again he saw that you were trapped by two huge wraiths. One of them was hurt thanks to you but still you were outnumbered.

"Y/N!" He yelled in fear as you stabbed the injured wraith in his heart which made the other one really angry. Dean raised his gun towards the monster which was now an inch away from you. You jumped back before he could get you. Everything was happening so fast and suddenly you saw a flash of light filling the room. Cas!

You stumbled back and fell down with the now dead monster on top of you. Cas’ grace was the cause of the monster’s death probably. You wanted to take a deep breath in relief. Your dear Winchesters and Cas was fine, nobody got injured, you closed your eyes relieved. The room got quiet all of a sudden. No one was moving or talking including you which made Dean think you were dead!

"Y/N?" It was Dean. His voice shaky with fear. Suddenly you felt like you could breath again. The dead monster was moved away from you by Castiel. Cas grabbed your tied hands and helped you get up on your feet.

"Thanks, Cas." You couldn’t recognize your voice. Probably someone strangled you and it hurt to talk. Cas nodded in return of your thanks and you turned your head to see Dean who was walking really fast towards you. You blinked your eyes in surprise as he grabbed your face and crashed his lips to yours. What the hell! Oh God was this really happening? Was he really kissing you? You were too stunned, you couldn’t even kiss him back until you felt your bottom lip being sucked in his warm wet mouth begging you to part your lips. You gasped in his mouth, your stomach fluttered as he moved his right hand around your waist and pulled your body against his, angling his head for a better access.

Sam chuckled at the view in front of him saying,

"Finally!" but you didn’t hear him nor saw Cas making a confused face. Dean was holding you like you were going todisappear any second. You parted your lips more to give him more access which he was craving to get. His tongue entered your mouth teasingly causing your legs start to shake. Everything and everyone around you faded away as his hand travelled down to your neck, tilting your head as he deepened the kiss like it wasn’t deep enough. He didn’t even think before he kissed you, he just knew he had to do it, he had to feel you in his arms, he just had to taste those lips and now he was kissing you like there was no tomorrow. He was literally sucking the air out of your lungs, you felt dizzy and the moan you couldn’t hold back got swallowed by his lips. You grabbed the collars of his jacket with your tied hands, as his lips slowed down and lingered on yours lazily trying to calm down. You nibbled his bottom lip as you pulled away and heard him sigh in relief. His forehead pressed against yours, eyes closed with so much emotion, both of you breathing heavily. You felt his fingertips on your cheek, lingering so gently, and he lowered them to your lips. Touching your swollen, reddened lips he leaned in and planted another firm kiss. He pulled your head on his chest by your neck and held you tightly. You couldn’t hug him back, your hands were tied but it didn’t stop you to press your body against his.

His heart was beating so fast. Or wait was that your heart? Who cares you were in heaven. And yes Dean was your heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while sorry but here it is as requested. Hope you like it.

The ride back to bunker was awkward as hell. You were sitting in the back seat with Castiel. No one was talking and your head was banging with an excrutiating pain. You threw your head back and closed your eyes. It was mostly because of the pain and you didn't want to meet Dean's confused glances in the rearview mirror. What happened back there was beyond your understanding and you were as shocked as Dean was. He got caught up in the moment with the relief and wanted to prove himself that you were alive.

"Are you okay, Y/N?" Cas asked with a concerned look on his face. Dean's eyes shot up waiting for your answer.  
"Well...Cas, to be honest my whole body hurts." you smiled sincerely. You were already in pain due to the vampire nest hunt a day ago and like that wasn't enough you got kidnapped by a stupid wraith. Well wraiths. When the adreline that was pumping through your veins left your body, you felt the whole world's weight on your shoulders like it wasn't enough that you were already sleep deprived. All in all, you were a mess but a happy one.

"Allow me..." Cas said as he raised his hand to reach you but you grabbed his wrist and stopped him.  
"No, Cas. You will only get weaker, don't strain yourself. I won't say no to sleeping on your shoulder though." You raised your eyebrows suggestively. Cas' eyes widened and his eyes flickered to the rearview mirror for Dean's approval. Once you noticed what Cas was doing which was basically asking Dean if it was okay for you to sleep on his shoulder, you bit your bottom lip and did your best not to laugh. Dean smiled at his friend's expression too and didn't say a word.

"Sure, Y/N." He forced an awkward smile at you. After his approval, you leaned in and rest your head on his shoulder. The warmth radiating from his body gave you comfort and you fell asleep or blacked out for being too damned tired.  
Sam took a quick glance at Dean, trying to figure out what he was thinking but Dean's eyes never left the road and he kept his face straight. You and Dean didn't talk after the kiss. He just cut the ropes on your wrists and all of you got in the car, stopped at the motel to get your stuff and hit the road to the bunker. 

"Dean?" Sam said.  
"What?"  
"Umm...Are you okay?" Dean's eyes met his brothers and he nodded.  
"So... What are you going to do?" Sam's voice got lower, trying not to wake you up. Dean looked at him again. Confusion was written all over his face.  
"I don't know Sammy."  
"You know what I am talking about right?" Sam asked to be sure and his eyes darted you, struggling to make his point.  
"Oh! That!" Dean answered as he chuckled softly. Sam gave him his best bitchface and dropped the topic. Dean gattered his thought as he opened his mouth to speak.  
"I really don't know Sam. Only thing I know is that I freaked out when she was gone. And that feeling sucked." Dean was sure he didn't make sense but in his own way of expressing his feelings, this did make sense to Sam. 

"That should be good enough for Y/N, at least for now." he gave his older brother an assuring smile.  
"What?!" Dean asked, panicking a little.  
"You will talk to her, Dean right?"  
"I...umm..."  
"Dude!" Sam's voice got a little higher and he took a glance at you, making sure you were still sleeping.  
"You grabbed and kissed the girl without even untying her first! She will be expecting a talk." Dean swallowed at his brother's explanation.  
"Dean." Cas whispered trying not to wake you up.  
"I think Sam is right."  
"Oh come on! You too Cas?" Dean tried to keep his voice down so what came out was a whispering shout.  
"Sorry. It was none of my business." Cas backed of at his friend's angry behaviour but when Dean saw his sad eyes he turned to Sam.  
"Did you teach him that puppy eyes thing?" That earned Dean a laugh from his brother.  
"Yeap, he was a natural."  
"I didn't understand that reference." Cas said, confused. While they were having a nice conversation to losen up the mood a little bit, you were having a nightmare once again. When your breath hitched in your throat, their eyes flickered to you as your hand grabbed Cas's arm.  
"She is having a nightmare." Cas answered Dean's questioning look. He put his hand on yours and used his power to soothe you. Your knitted eyebrows losened and your expression turned into a peaceful look. Dean's hands on the wheel tightened. He wanted to be the one to touch you, soothe you, chase the nightmares away from you. Yeah, he might have been jeaolus.

*****

"Y/N, wake up." Cas said while his hand shook you a little. With his poking, you whined but opened your eyes. You were yawning as you got out of the car and your eyes met Dean's. He had a slight smile on his face and you wondered why. He was smiling at your waking up ritual but you had no idea. All of you entered the bunker, it was in the middle of the night and you were still sleepy, beaten up and a mess.  
"See you next week, I am going to sleep." You gave the guys a tired smile and head towards your room leaving Dean with an open mouth. He was blinking in surprise and it took Sam's every will power not to laugh at his brother's face.  
"Weren't we supposed to talk?" Dean asked in confusion.  
"Give the girl a break Dean. I thought you didn't want to talk." Sam said raising his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.  
"I...umm, oh shut up!"

*****

When you closed the door, you pressed your head against it. Turning your back on Dean was one of the hardest thing you had ever done. You had no idea what to say or how to act and then you realized, you actually had nothing to say to him. He was the one grabbing and kissing you in front of his brother and the angel. Was it the heat of the moment? Your mind flashed back to the memory of his lips being on yours and your knees weakened. Your breathing got heavier as you bit your bottom lip. When you got in the shower, you shook yourself to think properly.  
You knew Dean. He wasn't going to talk to you about it, you weren't even sure if it meant anything. Most likely, he was going to act as if nothing happened. Right then and there, you made your decision. As the water washed over your body, you swore not to talk about the kiss. You weren't going to make a move either and you thought it was exactly what Dean needed from you. You didn't want to put any pressure on him so you were going to keep being his friend.

****

You opened your eyes after an hour's sleep because of a damned nightmare. You were so sick of it. Your dreams and even your nightmares involved Dean Winchester.  
Your first instinct was to get up, grab your stuff and get the hell away from him. While your heart was screaming no! at you, your brain was considering the get away from pain. Putting an end to the battle between your heart and brain you slowly got up from your bed with a painful groan. 

****

Dean left his room to grab a beer and busy his mind with something else other than you but when he saw you spread out on the couch asleep, a smile appeared on his face without even him knowing it. You had a book on your chest and your hair was fallen on your face. He bent down on one knee and slowly pulled the book out of your hands. His hand raised again, this time for getting your hair out of your face. Your scent was surroanding him and urging him to get closer but he fought back. He gulped as his eyes flickered down to your lips. He replayed the memory all over again. How you kissed him back, how you moved your lips against his and how you tasted. He sighed and tried to get himself back together as he touched your shoulder to wake you up.

"Y/N?" he called softly. Your only response was knitting your brows together and he chuckled silently.  
"Come on, wake up." he shook your shoulder a little but it wasn't a smart decision to wake someone who was having another nightmare and your breathing got heavier like you ran a marathon. He took his hand back immediately as you clenched your fists.  
He reached to your hair hesitantly and stroked so softly trying to calm you down. After he realized it wasn't good enough, his hand went down to your cheek and his thumb brushed your cheekbone lovingly.  
"Shh...I'm here, Y/N, don't worry." he whispered soothingly. As his left hand kept brushing your cheek, his right hand hold your wrist. He moved his fingers like he was massaging your wrist and he wished he had some magical power to make the bruises disappear that were on your wrists because of the tight ropes.  
As you felt his presence in your sleep, your breathing became slower and you relaxed. You also felt his breath washing over your wrist as he touched the inside of your wrist with his lips. He pressed his lips and kissed your wrist trying to comfort you. You moved as hot lips brushed on your skin. Heat was spreading through your body and all of a sudden you felt being lifted up.

After you had relaxed, Dean didn't want to wake you so he just scooped you in his arms bridal style and slowly walked in to your room. His eyes never left your face as he again so slowly put you on your bed. After his body was moved away from you, your face made a disappointing expression and without even thinking about it Dean laid down next to you. You moved on your bed trying to get closer to his warm body and he shifted towards you. While you were sleeping so peacefully Dean couldn't take his eyes off of you. He even listened to your soft steady breathing which was so not creepy. It wasn't creepy because it was the proof that you were still alive and you were still with him. So screw creepy! He was going to watch you sleep.

*****

You woke up with having difficulty to breathe. You eyes fluttered open quickly trying to figure out what was happening.You were surroanded by muscular strong and very naked arms. Half of someone's body was almost on you and you were in your bed. What the hell! You tried to move but failed miserably because Dean's arms tightened and he pulled you closer to his naked chest. Your breath hitched in your throat as the realization of Dean wrapping you like a blanket hit you. Your back was pressed up against his chest, his right arm was under your neck volunteering as a pillow for you, his left arm was wrapped around your waist as his hand was on your chest! and you weren't wearing a bra under your tank top. Also his legs were tangled with yours. Since his leg was over yours there was no way you could move without waking him. Actually in this position, moving was the last thing on your mind. No. No. It wasn't even on the list, let alone being the last.

"Aww, aren't you just a big teddy bear?" The only reaction you got was...nothing.  
It hadn't been his intention to sleep with you. He was planning to leave after you relaxed but he had fallen asleep while watching you. While he was sleeping, you were enjoying being in his arms and then you heard Sam's footsteps.  
It was around noon and when Dean didn't show up in the library, Sam went to his brother's room to check on him. What he found was an empty bed which surprised him. And then he took a wild guess. Of course he was with you. He smiled happily and went back to his room. After almost an hour, your enjoyment of being in Dean's arms or being almost under his body, got a little boring. You wanted him to wake up but he was probably so comfortable to move. You squirmed a little to make his grip loosen around you. He mumbled something under his breath but didn't let you go. In fact, he held you tightly. Okay, Dean Winchester was crashing your body and it made you chuckle softly. You took his arm and moved it back on his side. Getting out of his hold on you took almost ten minutes but you managed to do it without waking him up. You put on your sweatshirt because you felt a chill without Dean's body heat. Opening the door quietly and without even taking a step you stopped suddenly.

"Morning love birds." SAM! He could see Dean's bare chest on your bed. Oh God! You felt blood rushing your cheeks.  
"NO! No it's not what you think." You tried to explain but failed. It only made him laugh.  
"Yeah right." You gave him your bitchface and mumbled.  
"Okay, I don't care, I need coffee right now." You entered the kitchen without looking back to Sam. Avoiding his smirking face, you made coffee and handed him a cup.  
"Did you eat something?" you asked.  
"Yes, mom." he chuckled.  
"Oh shut up."  
"There it is, the mommy voice." he mocked. You threw him a death glare and took two cups of coffee and walked towards your room.  
"Breakfast in bed, that' so romantic." he yelled after you still laughing. 

When you got in your room, Dean was still asleep. That was odd. He was supposed to wake up hours ago. The bed sagged as you climbed on it and rested your back against the headboard. He looked so innocent and calm, you could watch him sleep for hours but you wanted him to wake up and explain what the hell happened last night. You put his cup on the nightstand and waited patiently as you sipped your coffee. His face made an expression and he streched his limbs while waking up. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes and smiled with the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

"Good morning cuddle bunny, did you sleep well?" You asked smirking. The moment he heard your voice he turned his head to your smirking face with panic in his eyes.  
"Y/N!" His eyes scanned the room and he realized he was in your room.  
"I slept here? Damn it!" His hands covered his face as he rubbed his eyes in frustration.  
"I am sorry." he apoligized as he straigtened his back and rested against the headboard next to you. You handed him the cup of coffee with a calm down Winchester smile.  
"It's okay, I slept well actually. Until I woke up crashed!" You laughed at his embrassed face.

"Care to explain what happened?" you asked.  
"Umm...I saw you asleep on the couch, tried to wake you but you didn't wake up so I carried you and...You...you were having a nightmare, I guess so I decided to stay a little bit. Apparently, I fell asleep. " Your heart melted by his explanation. He carried you to your bed! You got mad at yourself not waking up and enjoying being in his arms as he carried you.  
"And what's up with the Jersey Shore look?" you pointed his naked chest while he was drinking his coffee. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"It was hot, I woke up to get cold beer." Your hand reached the drawer and you pulled Dean's shirt that you borrowed and forgot! to return.  
"Now it's cold. Wear it, don't want you to catch flu." You threw the shirt at his chest as he blinked in with a heartache at your caring attitude.  
"And you might want to avoid Sam, he saw you sleeping here."  
"Great! Now I am gonna have to deal with his comments."  
"You should have thought that before you slept with me." you grinned. The thought made his heart clench.  
"Yeah. Sorry again, I didn't mean to." he mumbled sipping his coffee or hiding his face behind the coffee cup with embrassment. Your breathing got faster as you gathered all your courage to speak.  
"It's okay, Dean and it would still be okay if you meant it." You exhaled sharply when the words left your mouth and your heart skipped a beat as he turned his head to you.  
He was gazing into your eyes with such adoration and...love? You thought you must be dreaming. Dean's eyes lingered with yours like he was looking for some magical answer but at the second thought you already gave him the magical answer. His face got closer to yours as he never broke the eye contact. His breath washed over your face while your heart started pounding faster. You licked your lips unconsciously and his eyes caught the motion. 

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked exhaling loudly.  
"You didn't ask last night." your breathing got heavy as you talked.  
"Yeah. Sorry, not sorry." and his face got closer to yours. You closed your eyes waiting for a hard kiss but Dean surprised you with soft touch of his lips. It was a small peck and he withdrew, looking down your face waiting for your reaction. You felt the tingly sensation running through your body as you opened your eyes to see his waiting ones. You gazed into his eyes with so much passion he leaned in and kissed you again this time a little longer. You moved your lips against his and you felt the coffee cup in your hand slip. Dean broke the kiss and took the cup out of your hand and put both cups on the night stand. Without even a word, he turned and captured your lips in a heated kiss. His hands raised to cup your face while his lips parted yours for a deeper kiss. Your hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to you. His left hand sneaked in your hair and tugged gently. He stood up on his knees before his lips pushed into yours with so much passion, he was basically dominating your mouth and it felt so good. Everything was happening so fast, you couldn't hold back the moan that escaped from your throat after he sucked your bottom lip into his wet mouth. The sound of your moan that got swallowed by his lips seemed to impel him and he pushed you down on the bed with his body. Before your back hit the bed sheets, he took your sweatshirt off of you and while his right hand led you to your pillow, his other hand made a quick work with the blanket. He threw the damned thing on the floor. 

He laid down next to you, half of his body was covering yours as he leaned his head to kiss you again. You were melting into his kisses and touches. His teeth pulled your bottom lip causing you to gasp and your tongue sneaked into his wet, hot mouth luring him in. He took the bait and his tongue entered your mouth and you closed your lips around, sucking on his tongue. He groaned with the sensation and the noise he just made sent shivers down to your core. He devoured your lips until you couldn't breathe anymore and he turned his attention to your neck. His wet lips trailed down your neck as his hand sneaked in and grabbed your hip under your tank top. Your scent was driving him crazy but he tried to get himself back together.

"Should we talk first?" Dean asked out of breath. Talking was not an ability you could use right now but still you wanted to give it a shot. You nodded while he started sucking bruises on your neck. When he didn't get a respond, he tried to slow down and ran his lips and tongue along your jaw line.  
"Y/N? You gonna answer me baby?" Your heart skipped a beat when he called you baby. His lips were brushing yours with every word that came out of his wet mouth.  
"Yes...yes we should...talk." He lifted his head breathing heavily as he raised himself on his hands resting each side of your head.  
"So..." he said without turning his gaze away from your swollen lips.  
"So..." 

You were squirming and breathing heavily under him, it caused his eyes to flicker down to your breasts. Your hardened nipples were visible under the thin garment. He couldn't think straight and words left his mouth before he even realized.  
"Condom?" he asked. You beamed at him with a smile.  
"Pill. You clean?"  
"Yes!" Thank God he was clean.  
"Good!"  
"Are you sure? I can just go get one in my room."  
"Don't you dare moving." He pulled his body completely on you with the support of his hands and nudged your thighs apart with his knees without breaking the eye contact. His predatory gaze made you bite your bottom lip with want and need. He lowered his body carefully trying not to crush you and his naked hot chest pressed against your hard nipples. When Dean felt them, he let out a grunt and grabbed your jaw, turning your head to get a better access for your neck. You moaned when your skin got caught up between his lips and teeth. He was going down and down until he was blocked by the collar of your tank top. He pulled the collar down and he was sucking above your breasts. Your back arched into his mouth and with one swift motion he took the tank top off. You felt goosebumps rising as his eyes roamed over your breasts. Without wasting any time he grabbed both your breasts and his lips latched on to your left nipple. His grip was tight and he was suckling hard, you felt dizzy with pleasure as you mewled writhing under his touch.  
Your hands wrapped around his back and you pulled him closer. Your hips snapped up to meet his seeking friction and you felt his hard lenght on your soaking core. He groaned and started grinding into you without leaving his attention from your boobs. They were filling his hands deliciously and he couldn't get enough because you were so sensitive, moaning shamelessly and grinding back to his erection. He started moving faster on you and you felt the pleasure gather down in your lower abdomen.  
"Dean..." you whined hoping he would stop his assault on your nipples because with his wet mouth and his cock grinding against you was going to push you over the edge.  
He didn't stop though. Just the opposite he grinded his hips harder and his mouth found your other nipple. Suckling hard, you felt your body burn with heat and when he bit down on your nipple, he also pushed harder himself on you, you started shuddering under him. All of a sudden you were coming and you closed your mouth with your hand trying not to make more noise.

"Jesus!" Dean's mouth left your nipple with a loud pop.  
"Baby, did you just?" You nodded as you bit your bottom lip.  
"Fuck! That's so hot." His gaze was so intense you gulped licking your lips. Dean got you naked in a record time and he was between your legs again. He pressed his lips against yours. Devouring your mouth all over again and he ran his tongue down. Between the valley of your breasts, your abs and then he was right between your legs nibbling the insides of your thighs making you shake with pleasure.  
He licked and experimental stripe up your folds and heard you moan.  
"You taste divine, Y/N." he mumbled licking his lips in appreciation and whispered seductively.  
"Don't move." He pinned your hips down on the mattress and without a warning his tongue delved into your folds.

"Dean!" You cried out and your hands held onto his hands that were keeping you still on your hips. The pleasure was just too much and you were already sensitive. You protested tugging his hands trying to stop his assault on you. When you started squirming and wiggling, his hands pinned you down again. This time it was hard not gentle and it made you stop. He raised his head between your legs.  
"Can you just stop moving and let me eat you out in peace?" His gravelly voice sent shivers down your spine and you moaned nodding your head.  
"Good. Only thing I wanna hear is your moans." Your head fell down on the pillow. You were pretty sure that you were red as a cherry. His tongue went back to making you shudder. Heat started pooling in your core as Dean flat his tongue on your clit pressing and rubbing up and down. You moaned his name, squeezing his hands.  
"Dean! I'm..." you couldn't complete your sentence because his mouth closed around your clit and sucked hard as his hands travelled up to your nipples tugging them between his fingers. His stubble grazing your skin adding more pleasure, he was determined to make you come again. A small scream escaped your lips as the second orgasm ripped through your body. You started shaking coming undone and Dean raised his head with an impatient hunger in his eyes. With one swift motion he got rid of his sweatpanths and groaned as the air hit his painfully hard erection.

You were busy coping with your shaking orgasm and didn't see Dean crawling back between your legs. He guided himself to your entrance and without warning, he slammed himself inside startling you. With the unexpected invasion, your mouth hung open. Another small scream leaving your mouth, with a prolonging orgasm. Your hands held onto Dean's biceps and you opened your eyes. His eyes were closed with the heat and tightness around him, his mouth hung open too. His tongue darted out licking his lips. He was filling and streching you so deliciously, his hands on your sides trapping your body between his arms. You rolled your hips making him groan, his voice so sexy, you moaned.  
"Y/N." He whispered resting his forehead against yours. Dean was waiting for you to adjust to his size and stop shaking in his arms but that was not an option. Having him inside, his body hovering over yours, covering you with his heat felt so intimate. You couldn't resist his parted lips and crashed your lips on his. Tasting yourself on his lips, you sucked his tongue only to find out it was his weakness because he growled deep in his throat. You smiled breathing heavily, and finally he moved. Slowly pulling himself out and pushing in again and again. Making you feel every inch, he groaned with the overwhelming sensation of your walls wrapping around him tightly. He set an agonizingly slow pace as your shaky arms hugged around his neck feeling his muscles move under your touch.

He changed the angle and slided himself deep inside, hitting your sweet spot, caused your breath hitch in your throat. He smiled panting and leaned in to your ear, his lips brushing your earlobe, his breath sending electric waves throughout your body.  
"There?" he said asking if he hit your g-spot.  
"Yesss." you hissed the words and he picked up the pace. With every move he was going faster, barely holding himself together. His arm went under your leg and lifted it to his shoulder causing you to gasp loudly. He ran his hand up to your breast kneading with his rough hand while his other hand was squeezing your thigh resting on his shoulder. His gaze was locked on your face watching your every reaction made you flushed. You started meeting with every motion of his hips and you lifted your other leg to wrap it around his hip pulling him deeper inside of you, causing him shiver. He bit his bottom lip as his fingertips dug in your skin, leaving bruises.

"Want it harder, baby?" God! Yes! Your insides screamed. You raised your head up to his ear. Your teeth grazed as you sucked his ear lobe making him moan, you whispered.  
"Please!" The moment the word left your mouth, he slammed himself inside you and started pounding harder and faster. His muscles started shaking under your hands, signaling he was close to his relief. 

Dean's gaze flickered down to your bouncing breasts with the force of his body. The view made him lick his lips hungrily. He tilted his head and captured your nipple in his mouth eliciting a moan from your lips. Tugging the nub between his teeth he hummed, hips moving so fast made you slide upwards on the mattress. He was waiting for you to come again but it was getting harder and harder for him to hold back, you felt him twitching inside your walls.

"Y/N...I...I'm gonna...Fuck! You feel so good." he growled his head falling down on your neck. His growling was the sexiest thing you had ever heard. You could come again just hearing him losing himself because of you. His hand reached between your bodies and found your clit.

"One more time...With me." he demanded roughly. Pounding himself hard, he was hitting your sweet spot every time and his hand did wonders on your clit trying to make you come for the third fucking time. The room was filled with the skin slapping, moans and growls and your walls started clenching around him as the pleasure ripped through your body again, you swore you could see stars. The sensation of having him pound into you was more than you could take. Your heart was hammering in your chest and your vision blurred this time as you cried out his name. Your back arched and you buried your face in his chest, he ran his hand up and fisted in your hair holding you tight and close to him.You couldn't see Dean's face twitch in the sexiest way as he slammed hard and deep inside you reaching the point of no return. You heard his strangled growls. His orgasm was so intense, his brain stopped functioning as he spilled his seed deep inside you. Feeling him throbbing, digging his fingers in your skin desperately made your heart clench. Both of you were shaking with the intensity, still trying to come down from your highs, holding each other tightly. Dean was moving slowly back and forth, riding out the aftershocks. He lifted his head and looked down to your face. Your eyes met before he kissed you. Softly brushing his lips against yours. He playfully tugged your bottom lip with his teeth making you smile in pure bliss. Dean slowly pulled out of you wincing with the sensitivity and collapsed down on the bed next to you, trying to get himself back together.  
"Oh my God!" you whispered looking up at the ceiling. It was the best sex you had ever had. He turned his face to you and raised his hand, his fingers brushed your cheek. His eyes travelled up and down on your naked body and he smiled in a dorky way. He was spent, tired but happy. Minutes passed and neither of you had said a word.

"You okay?" he asked.  
"More than okay. You?"  
"Awesome." His eyes were roaming over your naked body, it made you feel a little self conscious and you reached down on the floor trying to find the blanket that Dean threw away. He understood what you were doing and caught your wrist pulling you down next to him.  
"Hey, you are beautiful." You smiled at his compliment shyly and added.  
"And cold." Goosebumps rose on your skin.  
"Then come here." he grinned at you as an invitation.  
"Oh, we are gonna cuddle again?"  
"Whatever you wanna call it." You reached down and grabbed the blanket and covered your naked bodies as you shifted closer to Dean. You laid on your side facing his relaxed satisfied face. He turned his body to yours and wrapped his arms around you pulling you down on his chest. He chuckled softly as you snuggled on his chest.

"We should talk more often." he said, his hands playing with your hair, making you melt into his body.  
"Okay."  
"Dean, Umm... I don't want you to feel obligated to say anything." You slowly slipped out of his hands and saw panic in his eyes. His eyes werelooking for answers in your eyes and he straigthened his back getting closer to you.  
"I don't...I mean, I know you are probably confused but I..." Dean took a deep breath before he spoke again.  
"I care about you. A lot. That's why I didn't say anything before but when I thought I lost you .."  
That was as close as Dean could get to saying I love you and you knew that. Your hands wrapped around his neck as you buried your head in his neck. He immediately hugged back and the blanket fell from your bodies. He slowly laid back on the mattress with you still in his arms. His hand went back to stroking your hair as you laid there in a comfortable silence. Your fingers were drawing circles on his tattoo.  
"It is going to take me a while to get used to you touching me." You whispered giggling. And he playfully ran his hand down on your naked breast squeezing with a smirk on his face.  
"I will make sure you get used to it fast."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Charlie is back from OZ but there is no Dark Charlie and she is obviously alive! She will always be alive in my fiction. And the Book of the Damned is mentioned the first time. This chapter is dedicated to Charlie :( RIP...

After taking turns for the shower and making yourselves decent, you and Dean finally left the room and ended Sam's concern about you two.  
"Finally, I was getting worried." Sam said without looking both of your faces. Dean chuckled as you headed towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Well...Lunch could be more accurate. Sam had a book in his hand, reading and not looking at his older brother who just sat down in front of him in the library table. Dean busied himself with another book. He wasn't reading it, just examining what the book was about. That's when he felt Sam's grin.  
Sam just couldn't help the smirk widening on his face.

"Oh, shut up!" Dean said, putting the book sharply on the table.  
"Didn't say anything."  
"I know you were about to."  
"Now, you are a mind reader!"  
While the two of them kept themselves busy by annoying each other, you were setting the kitchen table. You turned your back to the door as you went to check on the pancakes and that's when you heard silent footsteps.  
Dean got bored of Sam's picking on him and came to see if you needed any help. He was watching you with a smile on his face. Bringing his arms to his chest, he leant his shoulder against the door.

Your hair was still a little wet and you didn't bother drying it so you just made a bun. You were wearing Dean's tee shirt and your comfy yoga panths along with cozy indoor boots. Feeling Dean's eyes on you made your heart warm and a smile appeared on your face as you felt him getting closer to you. Still not making a sound, he stood behind you.  
"You know I am a hunter right, Dean?" you said flipping the pancake and pouring a new one on the pan. Dean chuckled softly as he stood behind you.  
"Well, you didn't wake up when I carried you to your room so you be the judge of that."  
"And you took advantage of my unconscious self and spent the night with me. Rude, Dean, so rude." You made a strong point but since your voice didn't sound angry Dean took another step, making you feel his body heat against your back and leaned in to your exposed neck where the hickeys he made were visible. He wasn't touching you but he was making you feel his warmth and that sent electric waves throughout your body.  
"I didn't hear you complaining." he said whispering. You felt goosebumps rising on your skin, that voice was going to be the death of you.  
"What do you mean you didn't hear me complaining?" you turned to face him, raising your left eyebrow threateningly.  
"I was SCREAMING at you." you finished with a playful grin forming on your lips.  
"Yeah, you were..." he said, licking his lips. Neither he nor you made a move on each other.  
"Complaining looks really good on you."  
"Then, I will complain more." you whispered the words and turned your back on him to take care of the last pancake.  
"Looking forward to it baby." he said with that husky tone of his and pinched your ass, showing his enthusiasm. You barely hold back the surprised yelp.  
"Did you just pinch my butt?"  
"I'll do more, get used to it." His voice was firm and left no room for any arguements which made you bite your lip to prevent yourself from moaning.  
Then you felt chilly and realized he was backing away. Before he left the kitchen, he grinned and said.  
"Ever since I saw you in those yoga panths, I wanted to do that." When Dean left the kitchen you had a stupid, happy smile on your face.

*****

After the breakfast..no lunch.. The boys got a call from Charlie whom you have never met but heard a lot about.  
"Alright, see you." Sam hung up the phone.  
"Is she coming?" Dean asked Sam.  
"Yeah, she is coming."  
"Who is coming?" you asked as you approached the Winchesters in the library.  
"Charlie." Dean answered your question. Oh! the redhead they wouldn't shut up about.  
"So, we will finally meet huh?"

You weren't jealous, of course you weren't jealous but you felt a bit tingly against her even though you two have never met.  
Hours passed by without you noticing and you heard an enthusiastic noise coming from the library as you made yourself more decent in front of the mirror. Looks like Charlie finally made it you thought to yourself and you left your room to greet her. She was in the arms of Dean when you two first spotted each other. Wow she was pretty! Nope...Not jealous...No!

A pretty looking red head was in Dean's arms and you bit the inside of your mouth to gain your composure as you got closer.  
"Hey Charlie, this is Y/N, Y/N, this is Charlie."  
"Oh! Look what we have here." you could swore her face lit up when you reached to shake her hand. That flirtatious tone made you a little confused and you looked at Dean for some kind of magical mental answer from him. And for the looks of it, he was kind of lost too.

"Nice to meet you Charlie." you managed to say. "I heard so much about you."  
"And I didn't hear anything about you!" she sent death glares to both Sam and Dean.  
"Were you hiding this cutie patootie from me?!" when she turned to you, her face was soft and she had a flirty smile on her lips. Once you got the idea, you almost beamed at her.  
"Rude! They didn't tell you anything about me huh?" You squinted your eyes at Dean threateningly.  
"I was going to but.." Dean tried to explain himself awkwardly, not even getting your joke but Charlie cut his sentence off.  
"Shhh, better late than never, right Y/N?"  
"Sure! And you brought dinner, I love you already." you winked at her with a smile.  
"Wow! Don't you think this is going too fast?" her voice was dripping sarcasm and that made you laugh. Yes, you definitely loved this girl.  
"Right, sorry, I got carried away." you said giggling.  
"No big deal, why don't we get to know each other first." Charlie was grinning from one ear to another that made Dean worried. She was totally flirting with you and you were flirting back. He knew he shouldn't have been jealous but damn it, he was jealous which was obviously a ridiculous thing.  
"I can't watch this!" Sam said bursting into laughter as he headed towards the kitchen and Dean followed him with wide, shocked eyes leaving you and Charlie all alone.

*****

"Oh! You must tell me everything about OZ!"  
"I'll tell you all about it but first we should make some popcorn!" Charlie giggled while making her way to kitchen. After she left, you turned to look at the library table where Sam and Dean were sitting and looking for new cases.  
"God! I love her!" you said with enthusiasm. It had been only a couple hours since you girls met but you really bonded. She was the sweetest person.  
"Good!" Dean said without looking at you which was odd. Sam and you didn't understand why he became grumpy all over again.  
"She is like a sister to us." Sam continued.  
"I thought, I was your sister!" you said pouting with fake jealousy.  
"No, you are the mom!" His mocking tone made you annoyed.  
"Young man, go to your room! You are grounded for being creepy."  
"But mom..." he whined pursing his lips at you and shot his book with tantrum.  
"Fine! I am going to sleep anyway. Night guys." You blew him a kiss and wished sweet dreams while Dean didn't lift his head up.  
"Night, little brother." he murmured. Dean didn't say anything to you and you didn't talk to him either though your eyes were on him. He seemed really into whatever the hell he was reading.

"Where is Sam?" Charlie came with a big bowl of popcorn and beers.  
"He went to sleep." you answered.  
"Oh man! We were gonna have a pajama party and braid his hair." Dean smiled at that but gathered himself together quickly remembering he was in a grumpy mood and he wasn't supposed to smile  
"I am sorry, you're gonna have to braid my hair instead." you said grabbing the beer bottle she tossed at you.  
"Oh honey, that'd be my pleasure."  
While you two girls bonded over OZ and badassery, Dean hadn't said a word. He was jealous because you weren't paying attention to him but of course he would never admit it, even to himself. Dean finally turned the laptop off and got up from the chair realizing he was all tense and tired of sitting.  
"I am going to bed too." he said mostly looking at you like he was asking you to join him but you weren't sure.  
"Night, Dean." Charlie said and turned her attention to you. Once she started talking again, you couldn't leave her and sent Dean a smile, mouthing "night" to Dean. When he got into his room, he was kinda bummed. He thought you would come to bed with him now that you were together. Wow!!! Together! His eyes widened at his thoughts. He blinked in surprise and laid down on his bed waiting for you to join him. The feeling scared the crap out of him.

*****

Finally Charlie got tired of talking and started yawning which made you jump at the opportunity.  
"I think, I am gonna sleep too Charlie."  
"Yes, I am tired too. See you in the morning sweety."  
"You too."

She left to get into her room leaving you alone in the huge library. Dean was probably asleep now so you didn't want to bother him and went straight to your room. Actually, you wanted to sleep next to him but somehow that idea seemed a little odd. Well, he was odd. The way he acted these past hours, distant and grouchy, discouraged you to make the move so you changed your clothes for bed. Wearing a cotton tank top and your shorts, you got into your cold bed feeling alone. And you felt Dean's scent surroanding you which made you remember this morning in details. You closed your eyes hoping to have a good dreamless night, that's when you felt a hesitant knock on your door.  
Your eyes widened in surprise and you prayed to god hoping it wasn't Charlie. Yes, you flirted with her but she must have gotten that you weren't serious, right?

"Y/N?" Dean's low voice made you sigh in relief.  
"Yeah?" He opened the door slowly and turned the light on. His expression was unreadable and you sat on the mattress adjusting your eyes to the light.  
"Why didn't you come?" he asked standing in the middle of the room with all his glory.  
"Oh! I was going to but I thought you were sleeping so...I didn't wanna wake you."  
"I was waiting for you."  
"I am...I...sorry." you managed to say and got up from the bed, getting closer to him. You took his hands in yours, realizing your hands got lost in his big ones and lifted your head to see his eyes.

"Where do you wanna sleep?" you asked and watched his face lighten up a little bit. He tugged your hands and slowly pulled you out of your room. Without speaking, he got you into his room and closed the door. When he turned around, he saw you standing in front of the bed, not knowing what to do or say. He wanted to laugh at your awkwardness but bit his lip to prevent it from happening.  
Dean got closer to you, raising his hands, he brushed the hair out of your eyes as he cupped your face in his hands. You couldn't help but smile in relief with the warmth spreading through your body.  
"Which side of the bed you want?" he asked you. Lifting your hands, you grabbed his wrists holding him close to you.  
"Doesn't matter, as long as you are in it."

He answered you with a gorgeous smile and laid down on his bed. Licking his lips, his eyes travelled up and down on your body before he patted the empty place he left for you. After turning the light off, you climbed on the bed and nestled next to him pulling the covers on both of you. His arms wrapped around you and pulled you against his chest. The room was dark so you couldn't see him getting close to you but you felt your lips getting caught by his. He kissed you slowly, enjoying the way you moved your lips against his. He let you lead the kiss for a while, lingering his lips slowly, not rushing, not demanding more than you offered. Then, he parted your lips, letting you taste the minthy taste of his mouth. His hands wandered on your body up and down, and finally settled on your waist. Squezing tightly, he pulled your body under his that caused you to make a surprised yelp. His lips left yours to laugh at you, totally ruining the moment. You couldn't help but join him. Feeling your jaw hurt, you finally shut up and nuzzled in his chest while his arms wrapped around you firmly. That's how you fell asleep, feeling safe and comfortable in your boyfriend's arms. Woww!! Boyfriend! ...You thanked God even though Cas' father was an absent one...

*****

You encountered Charlie, no actually, you got caught by Charlie leaving Dean's room with Dean right behind you. Her eyes widened at the view of the two of you.  
"Oh man!" she whined at Dean for stealing you.  
"Sorry red, oops." he said wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulled you against his chest. Charlie made a disgusted face and said,  
"You better watch out Dean, I will get my revenge for this!"  
"Bring it on, Sally." Dean laughed as Charlie turned her back and left the two of you alone. The fact that Dean's arms didn't leave your body felt amazing. His affection was so cute even though you were still a little bit hesitant towards him. You were afraid that somehow along the way he would pull himself away and honestly, you would trust the guy with your life but you weren't sure about your heart. It was worth it though, he was worth it. As long as he was okay, you were okay with your heart being broken...

*****

Charlie left to get a book called "Book of the Damned" which gave you a hope for getting Dean out of this mark of cain mess and with feeling good about it, you were in the mood of trying to bake that damn pie for Dean. The only problem was you were lost. The recipe you found online didn't look hard but making this for Dean made you nervous a little bit. After making the crust you were busy with the cherries. That's when Dean entered the kitchen.

"Y/N, what are you doing?" Dean asked closing the distance between you two.  
"Trying to bake pie." you said but your voice sounded hopeless even to yourself.  
"Really?" Despite of your hopeless voice Dean's sounded like an excited child.  
"Yeah, but don't keep your hopes high."

Leaning in behind you, Dean put his chin on your shoulder while his hands snaked around your waist.  
"I am sure it's gonna be great. I already like your cooking, babe." Your heart fluttered with his words and affection. Closing your eyes with a smile on your face, you leaned your head back causing your cheek to brush against his stubbled jaw. You felt his chest heaving against your back, feeling his excitement, your smile widened but you couldn't afford to get distracted and took control of your body. Dean had other plans though, his breath washed over your cheek as his hand get your hair out of his way. His lips touched your neck softly, travelling along the skin that was presented him generously. He slowly pushed you against the counter and your breath hitched in your throat as you felt the denim clad hard lenght of him pressing your lower back. His hands tightened on your hips as his lips got more determined on your neck. Open mouthed wet kisses were being left on your neck and Dean's hands sneaked under your shirt. Once his fingers brushed against your belly, you let out a small moan. Now you were pushed harder against the counter and you felt Dean's hand grabbing your left breast over your bra.

"Dean!" you meant that to sound as a warning but it came out as a moan which only provoked Dean more, feeling his teeth digging in your neck, you wanted to stop his hands. His hand was under your shirt squeezing your breast and enjoying himself very very much, your hand caught his wrist over the shirt.  
"Dean...Sam!" You couldn't form a sentence but Dean got what you meant.  
"He is out, giving Charlie a ride." His hand didn't stop kneading your breast even though you were trying to pull his hand out of your shirt and like that wasn't enough, his other hand fisted in your hair, bending your neck to make more room for his lips.  
"Jesus!" You couldn't help but moan when he bit down on your neck leaving new marks.  
"Why is he getting the credit? I am the one doing all the work!" you let out a breathy laugh at his whining and tried to get yourself back together.

"Dean, I need to finish the pie." You tried to move away from him but there was no room, you were stuck between the counter and Dean. Squirming and trying to get away, you let out a tired huff because Dean didn't even move an inch.  
"You should stop moving if you want me to stop because you feel so good right now." He said with a push of his hips. You couldn't speak or move when Dean planted a last kiss on your neck and his hands slowly left your body. He backed off but didn't leave.  
"Do you need help?"  
"Yes. Do you have a handbook of how-to-get-yourself-back-together-after-Dean Winchester?" you asked turning to look at his dilated lustful eyes which didn't help you at all. He just smirked and sat down on the kitchen table. He made himself comfortable and made no effort to leave the kitchen. You raised your eyebrows questioningly.  
"Please continue, I am waiting."  
"Are you going to watch me bake pie?"  
"Yeah? Do you have a problem with that?" he crossed his arms on his chest with a bossy look on his face. Daring you with his eyes causing you to giggle which was the best sound for Dean.  
"Good. Now bake the damn pie because I am not a patient man." His voice was rough but when you turned to look at him over your shoulder, his smile was mesmerizing. You got on with your task trying to gain your concentration. When you started arranging cherries you heard Dean turning on a music. "She is my cherry pie....."  
Was Dean referring to you? You couldn't help but laugh leaning in to the counter. So Dean wanted to dance huh? Alright, challenge was accepted. You kept working on your pie and started swaying your hips with the rythym. You also started to sing along and didn't even take a glance at Dean but you could feel his eyes roaming over your body which made you flustered. After putting the pie in the oven, you checked the time and turned to Dean.

"Now, we wait. I hope it doesn't poison us." you said smiling, unsure of yourself.  
"How long do we wait?" Dean asked with a grin suggestively.  
"Uhm...It says fifty minutes." you checked the website just to be sure and when you lifted your head from your phone, Dean was standing right in front of you. Without even saying a word his hands grabbed your face and his lips captured yours, just like your first kiss, desperate to feel you. Your lips parted immediately after he licked your bottom lip. The kiss got heated and deeper in the blink of an eye. Your hands wrapped around his neck as his arms almost crushed you. You felt Dean dragging your body and suddenly your back hit the wall causing you to moan in pain because of the previous hunts, your back was still sore and you couldn't hold back that painful moan. Dean's lips broke the kiss in panic because he wasn't expecting that kind of moan coming from you.

"Shit! Sorry...Baby, I am sorry." he said out of breath, getting mad at himself. His hands grabbed your face gently searching your eyes for some kind of an answer. You tried to smile as the pain drifted away.  
"Okay...I am okay." you kissed him again making him sure that you were okay and ready to do whatever he wanted. His hands roamed over your back gently, trying to chase the pain away. He was kind of holding back even though his tongue was in your mouth so, deciding to step up, you sucked on his tongue to encourage him. His growl was enough to wet your panties right that second.  
Dean pushed you up against the wall again and trapped you there. His hands drifted down on your body and stopped at your hips. He broke the kiss and locked his eyes with yours. The passion that floaded around in the kitchen was thick enough to cut in a julienne style.  
"Want you so bad." as he whispered the words, you licked your bottom lip saying,  
"Whatever you want, Dean."  
"Whatever I want?" His smoky, excited voice made you smile.  
"Yes, I'll do whatever you want." It was pretty challenging for you to say that to Dean since the guy was basically a sex god and he appreciated that courage. Your fingertips wandered slowly in his hair sending shivers throughout his body. And the moment, the words left your mouth, Dean latched his mouth on yours again, this time, more demanding. While he was pretty much eating at your mouth, your hands grabbed the hem of his t-shirt.

Understandingly, Dean raised his arms as you took his t-shirt off, then his hands and mouth were on you again. Grabbing your thighs, he lifted you so that you could wrap your legs around him which you did so obediently. He pushed you against the wall again, making you feel every part of his body. Attacking his lips, your tongues tangled with each other and of course you took the opportunity to suck on his tongue again. This was becoming a fixtation as you realized, but the reaction you got from him every time was worth the effort and it made him ache to think how your mouth would feel sucking other parts of his body.

You felt the coldness of the wall leaving away from your back now. Dean sat on the chair with you on his lap without leaving your mouth and his hands grabbed your ass eliciting a moan from your lips. He lifted his head, chasing you to capture your lips again but grabbing his jaw, you started kissing your way down to his neck. You were carrying his marks all over your neck and breasts so it was only fair if you did the same thing to him. When you started sucking down on his neck, he chuckled, his breathing was going faster now and a hand fisted in your hair while the other one was kneading your ass, trying to pull you closer to the growing bulge in his jeans.

You playfully bit down on his tattoo which made him hiss in passion. Suddenly, your lips were caught by his again. The hand in your hair yanked you up and the other one grabbed your jaw. He was licking into your mouth and swallowing every sound of pleasure you made. His grip was getting tighter but you didn't mind. You especially didn't mind that he broke the kiss and his thumb slided inside your mouth. Without questioning, you obeyed his silent order and sucked his thumb, teasingly rolling your tongue around it. Watching his face made you flush all over, his eyes were fixed on your reddened, swollen lips, wrapped around his thumb, then you decided to get a little playful. Your teeth grazed over his thumb as your eyes met with his dark ones. His blown pupils and the hungry look in his eyes made your heart race increase. You slowly slided down from his lap, he tried to reach and stop you from getting away but grabbing his hands, you shook your head no and settled between his bow legs. Your hands reached to unbutton his jeans, causing his breath to hitch in his throat as your hands brushed against his arousal.

"Up." you said, biting your bottom lip as your eyes met. He lifted his hips and without a warning you took his jeans and boxers off at the same time getting him completely naked. Once his erection sprang free, he looked at you, licking his lips in anticipation. Putting your hands on his muscular thighs, you got closer to his hard lenght resting on his stomach.  
"Is this what you want?" you asked breathing heavily. He was already panting with excitement and he nodded grabbing your hands on his thighs. Dean felt your breath on his aching cock and squuezed your hands with the need. You let your tongue trace the throbbing vein on his cock and heard him hiss between teeth, his jaw locked, he looked so damn hot and it was so arousing to see him like that. You licked up another stripe teasingly and swirled your tongue around the head but not taking him in your mouth.

"Y/N." he whined looking down at you.  
"What, Dean?" you asked and made sure your lips brushed against his hard lenght to torture him more.  
"Don't tease." he hissed again, grasping your hands harder.  
"Ask me nicely." you licked your lips, waiting for an answer. His right hand reached down to your face and his thumb parted your lips.  
"Suck me." he breathed the words out making you feel like passing out. You smirked devilishly at him and he took his hand back in expectation of a substitute, like his cock!  
"You didn't ask nicely." you pouted your lips and pressed them to the tip of his cock to spur him even more. Groaning, he threw his head against the wall, breathing heavily he looked down at you again.  
"Please, baby." he whispered and reached down to card his fingers through your hair. And just with that, you took the head of his lenght between your lips, licking the precome, you hummed in pleasure to feel how hard he was in your mouth. Dean's mind was swimming right now and he tugged at your hair a little, wanting you to take him deeper into the wet and warmth of your mouth. He growled low in his throat when you swirled your tongue around the head. Your right hand left his hand and gripped the base of his cock as you took him deeper while slowly stroking his long and thick erection up and down.

"Fuck!" he bit his bottom lip to keep himself moaning and he threw his head against the wall again but you weren't having any of it. Hollowing your cheeks, your thumb rolled his balls and with that he groaned in pleasure. Panting heavily, he lowered his head, he just had to watch you take him, watch his cock disappear in your mouth slowly...If he didn't control himself, this was going to be over soon and he had other plans.  
"Strip." he ordered, his voice gravelly and breathy, made you shiver all over. You slowly released him and got up from the floor. Still in between his legs, you stared down at him as in expecting some kind of order.  
"Take your top off." he said licking his lips. Obeying the order, you slowly lifted the hem of your top and took it off, throwing it somewhere in the kitchen. His eyes travelled up and down on your exposed skin. A satisfied grin appeared on his face when he noticed the hickeys he left were still there. His hands reached and caressed your thighs slowly.  
"Bra, off." he looked up to meet your eyes. Your hands reached around and unclasped the bra. Eyes never leaving his, you let the bra fall off of you. His breathing got even heavier at the view of your hickey covered boobs, he replayed the memory of getting you off by just sucking your nipples and grinding into you. Your hands drifted down and stopped at the button of your jeans. Raising your eyebrows, you asked him silently if he wanted them off too but he shook his head no. You waited for him to say what he wanted next but he didn't. He was too busy stroking your thighs and glaring up at your breasts. So, there was no reason for you to get on to your knees and suck him off and you just did that.  
He couldn't help but tug at your hair as you took him in your mouth as much as possible.

"Ah!" He pulled your hair a little harder this time and decided it was not a good idea. His hand left your hair and grabbed your jaw gently. Feeling his cock getting in and out of your mouth was too much for him. He was fighting with the urge to thrust his thick lenght down in your throat.  
"So fucking hot, Y/N." you moaned aroud his cock, sending electric waves through his body and set a steady rythym. You, on your knees, between his legs, his cock in your mouth, it was getting harder and harder for Dean to hold back now. He could feel orgasm coil in his stomach as his breathing got shallow. He felt dizzy with ecstasy and groaned loud as his hand caught your hair and yanked your head back, away from his cock.  
He was panting like he ran a marathon when you looked at him questioningly, your hand was still stroking him slowly. He lifted you by your arms and his hands unbuttoned your jeans quickly and peeled them off of you with your panties inclueded.

"Come here." he reached and grabbed you by your waist, pulling you down onto his lap. Once you settled, his hand drifted down and found your aching and soaking core. When his fingers brushed against your folds and felt how wet you were, he groaned.  
"Damn!" His middle finger circled around your entrance but not pushing in, making you moan in anticipation. He didn't torture you though, he retrived his fingers and lifted them to your breasts. He rubbed the wetness on your nipples till his fingers were clean and then he captured one of your nipples in his mouth, appreciating the taste of you. You mewled, tipping your head back in pure bliss. His teeth grazed your nipple before he left it alone and attacked the other one. Suckling hard, he grabbed your boob in his hand and squeezed it until he thought his grip was too hard.

"Dean.." you half moaned half called his name out and his mouth left your sensitive skin. He took his cock in his hand and guided himself to your entrance.  
"Look at me." he whispered and cupped your face in his other hand. You forced your eyes to open and met his lustful glare. Your eyes never broke the contact as he entered into you agonizingly slowly. His growl and your moan echoed through the bunker when he was seated fully inside of you and hit your sweet spot at the first try. The intimacy and the feeling were more than you could take so your eyes closed, breathing heavily. Dean's hand tugged at your hair as a warning when you closed your eyes and his eyebrows raised, commanding you not to close them, silently.

His hands held onto your hips and lifted you a little and then pulled you down harder on his throbbing cock as he growled with the heat and tightness around him. Holding onto his shoulders, you set a slow pace as you rode him, just like he wanted.  
You were so close to each other, the heat radiating from your bodies, your hearts hammering in your chests as the pleasure spread throughout your bodies on that chair. Dean was getting impatient the more you kept the pace slow and a hand grabbed you by the back of your neck and pulled you down hard, enough to elicit a small scream from you. Since he knew it was a pleasure filled scream, he didn't care and growled at you to take things faster and harder. You complied with his request and started bouncing harder on his cock, up and down.

A hand grabbed one of your breasts as the other grabbed your ass to pull you harder each time you lowered yourself on him. You were getting close to losing it because he was hitting your sweet spot and your clit rubbed against his skin everytime your hips met. You started shaking and lost the perfect rythym for Dean, causing him to whine in sexual frustration. Understanding that you were close to your relief, he wrapped his arms around your waist and without pulling himself out of you, he got up from the chair and put you on the table. The coldness of the table caused you to shiver but you didn't mind. He parted your legs more to make a room for himself and started moving his hips as he buried his head in your neck. Your smell was captivating which made him want to eat you up and he tugged at your hair to meet with your lips. He started thrusting faster and harder inside of you and felt your inner muscles clench tightly around him.

"Y/N...Come for me, baby." he said, breathing shallowly. Your fingers dug deeper on his back as you started shuddering in his arms. His hand lifted from your ass to pinch your nipple between his fingers and you lost it. Moaning loudly, your head tipped back but Dean caught your head with his hand and forced you to stay still, right in front of his eyes.  
"Look at me!" he growled, demanding the same thing again. Watching you fall apart because of him was his new hobby and he wasn't going to let that go away. You gathered all your power to open your eyes as the pleasure ripped through your body. Panting heavily and moaning shamelessly into his mouth, you started to shake uncontrollably. He growled deep in his throat, admiring this new view, his thrusts got erratic and his hands squeezed ass and pulled you forcefully as he came deep inside you. His breath hitched in his throat and he stopped moving. It was mesmerizing to watch him lose himself like that because of you. The little twitches of his face, his low gravelly voice, his clouded eyes were the best things you could see. This was all you could see before your vision blurred and your head fell onto his shoulder. He was holding you tight and close to him and didn't even move an inch as both of you tried to come back down on earth.

He ran his hands up and down on your back slowly, touching you with so much emotion, trying to make you understand how he felt about you without using words. His touch made you purr like a cat and you tried so hard to lift your head to meet his eyes. He rested his forehead against yours as his fingers stroked your hair soothingly. Mimicking his movements, your hand brushed the hair at the back of his neck, making him shiver and hum in pleasure. It scared him how much you affected him with a soft touch of your fingers. You reached up and caught his lips in a slow kiss. When you broke the kiss for some oxygen, he slowly pulled himself out of you, causing you to whine low in your throat. He looked down at you and enjoyed the view of his come slowly dripping down, his fingers rubbed the come over your sensitive folds and pushed in slowly, making you moan loudly. He took his fingers out after making sure he pushed his seed deep inside you, then lifted his fingers to your lips, expecting you to suck them clean. You parted your lips and two of his fingers slided inside your mouth, the taste made you shudder in pleasure. You couldn't help but giggle at the astonished look on his face.

"Is this funny to you, baby? You are killing me over here." Your lips left his fingers with a wet pop and you giggled even more, making him laugh happily. Then suddenly, your eyes widened at the view of the oven.  
"Oh God! The pie!" you yelled, making Dean startle with the sudden act. He blinked in surprise as to understand what you just said. Once he did, he huffed, not giving a crap about the pie, he took your bottom lip between his teeth tasting both you and himself there and whispered the words that made you groan.  
"You are the pie, I want to eat everyday."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. Sorry for the delay. Don't blame me, blame the college. Stupid finals!  
> Anyways, here is your chapter. I couldn't really check for mistakes so, sorry in advance.  
> I hope you like it though. Comments and kudos are appreciated :)  
> Kisses!

Your eyes were fixed on the pie while you were trapped by Dean's limbs on the kitchen table.  
"Dean, maybe I should check on the pie."  
"You said fifty minutes." Dean said with a low voice.  
"Yeah but...It felt like an hour." you laughed softly at the proud grin on his face. His lips caught yours again, in a loving, slow kiss that made goosebumps rising. His thumbs grazed your cheekbones as he kissed you and you melted into his touch, grabbing his wrists. Then, his lips got more determined and the kiss got heated and deeper without your control. A hand grabbed you by your hip and pulled you closer to him.  
"Again?" Dean asked, breathing heavily. What again? Was he serious?  
"What?" you asked in surprise. His hands cupped your face, then tangled in your hair.  
"One more time." he answered with a low, smoky voice that made you shiver. His eyes were glued to yours looking for an answer but you couldn't talk so he took the initiative.

His lips were on yours again in a messy and hot kiss. A small yelp ended up in his mouth caused by you. Chuckling, he swallowed the moans of pleasure and his hand drifted down to your clit without a warning. You tried to protest against his lips but he wasn't having any of it. His teeth dug into your bottom lip, shutting you up and two of his fingers slided inside you. Whining hopelessly, you grabbed his wrist, preventing him going any further inside you and heard his disappointed protests.  
“Dean, Sam will be here soon.” His eyes widened a little bit.  
"Shit! I forgot about Sammy."  
His arms left your body to gather both your clothes and you couldn't help but feel chilly without his warmth. Also being naked on the kitchen table didn't help either. He left your clothes on the table, next to you, expecting you to put them on while he was getting into his boxers, then his jeans. You giggled at his clumsiness because he was literally fighting with his t-shirt.  
“I would get dressed instead of laughing, you know.” He sent you an annoyed look but that made you laugh harder. Taking his words into account, you quickly get dressed and turned the oven off. When you took the pie out with a kitchen glove, a delicious smell waved around the kitchen that caused you to be proud of yourself. When you turned around with the pie in hand, Dean was licking his lips.  
“We should burn the kitchen down.” You said because you knew you were never going to be comfortable eating in the kitchen table.

****

You could only rest for a week before another hunt came in to your attention. Actually, what you did in these seven days was far from resting. Dean’s attention was completely directed on you which didn’t make things easy for you. His hands were constantly on you, his affection was warming your heart but it was also tiring considering Dean fucking Winchester’s libido was insatiable. You were having trouble with looking Sam in the eye because of Dean’s need to make you scream at nights, or during days…repeatedly. Long story short, it was a little embarrassing.

It was all good and awesome until the hunt happened. It seemed like a ghost gone bad and murdering people’s guts out so basically the son of a bitch needed a salt and burn treatment. The haunted building wasn’t really far away from the bunker so thankfully you didn’t need to stay at a crappy motel. After a little research, you didn’t even have to pretend to be FBI agents ‘cause you had the ghost’s name and where he was hunting people.

*****

The three of you were in the middle of the job and the damn ghost sensed he was going to be salted and burned. Sam was trying to fight with the ghost while you and Dean were pouring salt on his body which was hidden in a kitchen cabinet.  
“Dean!” you heard Sam shout with frustration. He was yelling at you to hurry and his eyes were on both of you. That made him an easy prey for the ghost and you saw the ghost moving over to Sam. Oh hell no! You ran towards Sam and pushed him on the floor out of the spirit’s reach. His hands almost grabbed you and that’s when he started burning in front of your eyes, thanks to Dean’s perfect timing.  
After the ghost disappeared in the thin air, you were out of breath with the adrenaline and offered your hand to Sam to help him get up. You couldn’t see Dean walking towards you furiously but Sam did and got worried. When you turned around to see Dean, before you could even speak he started yelling at you.

“What the HELL do you think you are doing huh? Are you trying to get yourself killed!!!!!” You were startled with the high octave of his voice.  
“Sam was going to get hurt.” You tried to explain, trying to keep your voice calm and low but he wasn’t having any of it.  
“So what, you figured it was better you get hurt!?” he growled at you causing you to wince.  
“Yes.” You answered without even thinking or hearing yourself. Oh shit! His face became even angrier after your answer and he got closer to you dangerously fast and scary, made you wonder if he would hurt you right now. You couldn’t help but take a step back and that’s when Sam shielded his body and got in between you and Dean.  
“Dean, drop it!” He turned and took you in his arms.  
“Thanks, Y/N.” You found comfort in his voice and warmth and mumbled a “No problem.” at him.

All three of you walked back to car in silence and once Sam got in, Dean opened the door to back seat and the look he gave you was more than scary.  
“This isn’t over.” Oh crap! You thought to yourself and didn’t say anything back to him because in his condition, talking wasn’t on the list right now but you knew for sure Dean wasn’t going to drop it. Him threatening you like that hurt you even more.  
The ride back was uncomfortably silent. You could feel Dean’s eyes shooting daggers at you on the rearview mirror but couldn’t meet his stare.  
“What do you guys say we go to a bar and relax a bit?” Sam asked, obviously trying to lighten up the mood. It was weird that the suggestion of bar came from Sam, it was usually Dean. He shot a surprised look at Sam, then without saying anything, Dean pulled the Baby in front of a bar on the way of the bunker.  
Great, you thought. You were already tired and you weren’t in the mood for a bar, actually. Without arguing, you followed the boys into the bar and settled next to Sam and Dean in front of the barmaid. Dean ordered three beers and you chugged the half of it in one gulp. With the uncomfortable and awkward silence, you had nothing better to do. When you lifted your eyes from your bottle, you saw the barmaid checking Dean out and sending him inviting looks. How lovely! 

“You guys are new around here?” When she tried to make a conversation, you couldn’t stand it and got up from your seat.  
“Be right back.” You mumbled and went to the ladies room. You needed some space right now and there was no way you were going to sit back and watch the fake blonde flirt with your boyfriend. Now that you mentioned it, you weren’t even sure if Dean was your boyfriend. You wanted to return to bunker alone but figured it would make Dean even angrier so you just settled with washing your face with the cold water to calm down.

****

“You need to apologize, Dean.” Sam said while you were still in the restroom.  
“For what exactly? She almost got herself killed and you want me to apologize to her!” He raised his voice.  
“No but you can’t just yell at her like that, Dean.” With that Dean’s eyes got colder and with a threatening tone he said,  
“Stay out of this, Sammy.” Sam huffed, tired of his brother’s shit and that’s when you came back. While you were settling on the high bar chair you heard the notes of a song that reminded you a very specific memory. The jukebox was playing “cherry pie” and you couldn’t help but take a glance at Dean, sitting right next to you. He was a little surprised too but didn’t even look at you. Sipping your beer, your eyes travelled around and observed people sitting down and having fun. That’s when your eyes met with the stranger on the other side of the bar counter. He was totally giving you the look. Rolling your eyes, you turned your head the other way and saw Dean chatting with the barmaid. Anger was building up slowly in your chest, ready to burst in any minute but you also noticed Sam talking to a beautiful girl and didn’t want to ruin it for him. The guy needed a little distraction which meant you had to suck it up and sit quietly.

“Hi, cherry pie, I put the song for you. Did you like it?” You heard a guy say and turned to see him. He was right next to you and without asking he took the seat next to you. Ugh, you mentally rolled your eyes and turned your eyes to him.  
“Not interested.” You said with a firm tone.  
“In rock music? Yeah I am not a fan either.”  
“Not interested in you.”  
“Oh come on, you were checking me out.” He said with a smirk. He was a good looking guy with bright blue eyes and you felt bad for his pick up skills. You huffed, tired of his insistent moves.  
“I wasn’t, now could you please leave me alone?” it was not a request, you raised your left eyebrow threateningly but he was thick as a wall.  
“A girl like you should never be alone.” Ugh! You were so close to punch him in the face.  
“Want to get out of here?” he asked leaning close to you. Okay, you thought, that was it. You clenched your fist and gathered all your strength in it but before you made your move, you felt an arm wrapping around your waist.  
Dean had been quietly listening without being too obvious but when the guy insisted he couldn’t help himself. Wrapping his arm around your waist he pulled you against his chest and sent the guy a death glare.  
“She is my cherry pie, you can back off now!” he said with a rough voice. The guy looked like a deer in the headlights and mumbled an apology before he left. You were surprised when Dean didn’t pull his arm back and sent him a questioning look. He was gritting his teeth and watching the guy with squinted eyes like a…well…hunter. You squirmed in his hold, wanting him to let you go but he didn’t. That also helped with the flirty barmaid and she shut up. Fucking finally!

“Let go of me!” you said with a wobbly voice. He turned and looked down at you with a frown, his fingers almost dug into your waist.  
“Why?” he asked, like he didn’t do anything to hurt you.  
“Don’t touch me right now, Dean.” You said and pulled yourself away from his hold. Getting up, you took your jacket in hand and left the bar to get some fresh air, leaving Dean even more frustrated. You were considering, going back to bunker alone right now and didn’t even care about what he was going to say.

“He is not your boyfriend, I assume.” You couldn’t believe the guy followed you out and had the guts to come after you. His words hurt, though. Was Dean really your boyfriend?  
“I don’t know.” You said with honesty, while putting your jacket on.  
“You can do better, you know.” He said, talking behind you. And you could feel him getting close to you.  
“Back off or I’ll break your pretty nose.” You said.  
“So you like me, huh?” he chuckled and that was probably his last laugh at that night. You couldn’t help but turn and put your fist in his nose. Just like you said, you even heard the bone crack. His pained little girl scream put a smile on your face and before you left him there, you said,  
“That’s for not understanding the word ‘no’.”

The bunker wasn’t that far and you could use some walking at night, on a dark road. Putting your hands in your pockets, you started walking, the more you got away from the noise, the more you felt at ease. After what felt like fifteen or twenty minutes, you heard a car’s growl. That growl belonged to Baby of course. Dean didn’t stop the car but slowed down catching up with you.  
“Get in.” he said. Actually no, he kind of ordered.  
“Go away, Dean.” You answered without even looking at him.  
“Get in the car, Y/N!” You could hear him gritting his teeth despite of Baby’s loud engine. You saved his brother today and instead of a simple thank you, you got scolded like a child, got threatened and like these weren’t enough, he was ordering you? Oh hell no! And you snapped.  
“Dean! You have no right to talk to me like that! That’s enough, okay? Now leave me alone, I don’t even want to see you right now.” And that did it. He winced at your words and his heart shuddered when he heard you saying that you didn’t want to see him. Was he really over the line? He stopped the car and you heard the door close harshly. He almost ran behind you whilst you thought, here we go.

Dean stopped right in front of you, breathing like he was hyperventilating. You could see his pained face thanks to Baby’s headlights. He didn’t know what to say, how to calm you down or how to apologize. He was so lost and scared that you would walk away from him.  
“Please.” It almost came out as a whisper; a broken whisper just left his mouth causing you to close your eyes and shiver. He quickly gathered himself.  
“It’s cold, let’s go.” His hand reached out to yours but he stopped himself remembering what you said him in the bar. No touching! Turning your back to him, you walked towards the car without giving him an answer. Dean let out of the breath he was holding when you got in the car. Gathering his emotions back together, he got in too and the awkward silence was back on track again. You wanted to ask where Sam was but it was not hard to guess he picked up that woman he was talking to. 

In about ten minutes, Dean parked the car in the bunker’s garage and wanting to get out, you reached the door handle but he didn’t let you. His hand closed around your wrist and he pulled you close to himself.  
“Wait.” He said. With a raised eyebrow you turned and looked at the hand that was too tight around your wrist. Once Dean noticed he was holding you, he let go like you burned him. Him being careful not to piss you off hurt you even more.  
“What, Dean?”  
“Don’t you think we should talk?”  
“Talk? Like you told me that it wasn’t over, talk? Thanks, I think, I’ll pass.”  
“You got to admit that was a stupid move back there.” He gritted his teeth, looking at you.  
“Stupid! Trying to save your brother was a stupid move? That’s what you have been doing for all your life.”  
“Like you said, it’s my job, not yours.” He started breathing heavily, signaling he was getting mad but you didn’t care because you were already angry.

“Now, you, listen to me Dean Winchester! I didn’t risk my life for your brother; I did it because I care about him as much as you do! Do you have a problem with that!?” He looked taken aback with your comeback but that only made him madder.  
“I have a problem with you risking your life like that and I don’t care whom you did it for!”  
“It’s my life, Dean! I’ll do whatever the hell I want with it.”  
“You can’t! It’s not just your life anymore!” he yelled at you, losing his control again.  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” shaking your head, you reached for the door again only to find yourself against Dean’s chest. He pulled you so hard; you bumped against his chest to stop. You were getting fed up with him manhandling you and just you were about to yell at him, his hands cupped your face.  
“What am I going to do if anything happens to you? Did you think about that huh?” His voice was soft and low, surprisingly calm but carrying so much emotions.  
“Do you know how many people died because of us? I don’t want you to be one of them.” He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.  
“Dean…” you wanted to talk, not really knowing what to say but he interrupted you anyway.  
“No, don’t argue with me on this.” He shook his head, being too serious about it. You wanted to get away from his touch because he was kind of preventing you to stay mad at him, right now. Shifting, your hands reached out to his wrists, grabbing and trying to loosen up his grip so that you could get away.

“Please.” He whispered, not letting you go. “Please, just let me.” That broken voice made your heart ache. He breathed in relief when you retrieved your hands.  
“Promise me, from now on, you will not risk your life like that again.”  
“I can’t promise you that, Dean. I’d do anything to protect you and your brother… and that dork angel.” You couldn’t help but smile.  
“Ugh!” Dean threw his head back in frustration.  
“No, you won’t. You can’t!” his voice rose a little causing to furrow your eyebrows.  
“I wasn’t asking for permission.”  
“I don’t care. I can’t lose you too.” And with that, he ended your argument by crashing his lips to yours with desperation. His hands tangled in your hair to pull you even closer and keep you before you break the kiss. His tongue licked your upper lip demanding permission which you happily obliged. His left hand drifted down from the back of your neck to grab your boobs while his right kept your head steady to kiss you however he wanted. You let him lead the kiss because he didn’t give you any other option, his kiss got deeper and heated, and there was no way you could keep up and kiss back. You just kept your lips parted while he ate at your mouth. His body pushed you, wanting you to lay down under him but it was a little hard in the front seat of the Impala. He growled in frustration when he couldn’t have you the way he wanted to.  
He broke the kiss and looked at your face.

“I heard what you told him.” He said breathing heavily. You had no idea what he was talking about even though your eyes were fixed at his moving lips.  
“What?”  
“That douche, he said I wasn’t your boyfriend and you agreed.” He held his breath waiting for an answer. He wanted you to tell him that he heard wrong. Swallowing hard, you took your eyes off of him.  
“Were you eavesdropping?” You asked him, giving a nervous smile.  
“No, I saw him following you out and nice hook by the way.”  
“Why didn’t you come after me then?”  
“I thought you would cool down after a walk, so I took my time before I followed you.”  
“Bad idea.” You said.  
“Yeah, I got that.” His hands sneaked under the hem of your shirt while he was talking.  
“So…Are you?” you couldn’t help but ask.  
“What?” his fingers caressed your hipbones.  
“My boyfriend?”  
“Hell yeah, I am.” He said with a gruff voice. He tilted his head down and started kissing his way along your neck.  
“Can we have makeup sex now?” That aroused tone of his voice made you shiver.  
“Hell yeah.” His lips were on yours again, following the same ritual. He was impatient and his hands were pulling at your top while his lips were still glued to yours. You would laugh at his rush if your lips weren’t busy with his and finally in that tiny space, he took off your shirt, leaving you in your bra and leggings. His broad shoulders were pushing you to lay down under him while his hands took the initiative and grabbed your breasts. He and you bumped against the door handles and the wheeling which made him frustrated. Suddenly he wasn’t there, in the car and your hands got tugged by his, pulling you out of the car. You felt chilly in the garage. 

Dean trapped you between his body and the Impala. He literally attacked your neck and mercilessly started sucking down on your skin while you pushed yourself against him because A) The car was way too cold against your back, B) His mouth was heaven…Your hands held onto his neck and shoulders while you moaned shamelessly under his attention. He wanted to push you in the backseat but he wasn’t sure if it would be okay with you to have sex in the back seat of a car. So, your hands got tugged by his, trying to get you in the bunker. It was a long and hard way to reach his room since he was slamming you against the walls every five seconds but you managed to enter his room.

He pushed you on his bed…no he threw you on his bed. You couldn’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm but his face was dead serious. The look in his eyes, that intensity and passion shut you up. He got naked in record time and crawled on top of you. His hands immediately went for your leggings and took them off leaving you in your underwear. While he was taking your panties off, you took your bra off then he was between your legs. His hands pinned yours and his lips pushed into yours with need. When his hand reached down to get you ready, you wrapped your free hand around his hard length. His moan disappeared in your mouth, he needed you so bad…And he needed you now! The feeling scared the crap out of him because he had never wanted someone like this, desperate.  
A hand grasped your wrist and shooed your hand away from his cock, then you felt the tip of his erection at your entrance. He pushed in slowly, trying to restrain himself but then he couldn’t and that’s when you found yourself screaming.  
Dean’s chest tightened with the need and your scream was a big –hell yeah!- to his libido. He raised himself on his hands and started slamming inside you to get those delicious sounds even more. Your legs held onto his hips while his hands found their way to your ass. You hissed in pleasure which was mixed with pain because his fingers dug into your skin, hard enough to leave bruises. His merciless pace left you out of breath and you tried to clutch at his arms. He raised himself above his knees and with every thrust he was lifting you then pounding even deeper inside, brushing your sweet spot every time. 

His mind was playing games with Dean. First, he thought he was going to lose you because of your suicide mission to save his brother, then, he thought you were leaving him. The way he was holding you so tight was because he was afraid you were going to disappear right before his eyes and that feeling left his chest burning.  
“Dean!” You didn’t mean to scream his name out but it was too late.  
“What?” He asked hovering above your body, still moving in and out, not having it in himself to stop or even slow down. You couldn’t answer back, his face got so close and you couldn’t resist his beer scented breath washing over your face and his parted plump lips. Wrapping your hands around his neck you pulled him closer and crushed your lips against his, earning yourself a sexy moan from his lips. His teeth grazed your lips and he couldn’t control the pressure of them so he ended up tasting blood in his mouth. 

Dean winced at his roughness but couldn’t control it and you, digging your nails on his back didn’t help soothing him either. It only spurred him to do more and his hands tangled in your hair, yanking and displaying your neck to his hungry mouth. His lips latched onto your skin and he bit down when he heard your small moans of his name, spilling from your lips like a prayer. He hummed savoring the taste of your skin and started pounding inside you even harder causing you to wince in pain and pleasure. Your nails dug deeper on his muscular back and travelled down to his sharp shoulder blades. It was heaven to feel this gorgeous man in your arms, above you, moving inside you with so much passion like you were the drug to his addiction. Your moans got louder as the heat tightened in your lower abdomen. His hands found your breasts and squeezed them hard, enjoying the way they filled his hands.  
“Dean!” You half moaned half screamed his name when his hands rolled your nipples between his fingers. He lifted his head from your neck and your eyes met. You couldn’t even see the green in them anymore, his pupils were blown and he bit his bottom lip when he saw your blissful expression. You wanted to kiss him but his hips were moving so fast, you were practically bouncing on the bed up and down. Your walls started to clench around him, signaling you were close to reaching that point. His hands grabbed your face and he whispered your name. He wanted to say so much to you. Like ; don’t leave me, I need you or even I love you…but he couldn’t speak because of the lump in his throat. With the help of your fingers, pulling him even closer to you, he slammed hard and then you were gone, just like that. Your walls convulsed around his cock and your body jerked with his name on your lips. You don’t know why or how he did it but he stopped moving. His eyes were glued to your face, watching you, having a shaking orgasm caused by him. Once you realized that he stopped, you assumed he came with you but he was still rock hard inside you, panting in your mouth.

When you steadied your breathing enough to talk, your hands left his back to cup his face.  
“Dean, what is wrong?” you whispered like you were afraid to startle him. He swallowed before he spoke.  
“Nothing.” He said with a strangled, raspy voice. And to prove it, he rolled his hips, slowly moving inside you. You weren’t sure what was happening after that hardcore orgasm you experienced but he still managed to make you moan.  
“Nothing is wrong.” He whispered again, stroking your hair out of your face. He moved again, causing you to wince again with the overstimulation. Once, twice and during the third thrust, his muscles stilled and he shuddered above you. His hands fisted in your hair as he came deep inside you. He pressed his forehead against yours, panting in your mouth. Your hands wandered around his broad back and you saw him wincing. You couldn’t help but giggle. Apparently, you scratched his back enough to hurt him.  
“Ooops, sorry” You said. He looked at you with a serious face.  
“It’s okay.” He slowly pulled out of you and laid down next to you. His skin was glowing with a thin sheen of sweat and you were pretty sure, yours were in the same condition. You both could use a shower but you didn’t have enough energy to do that. You took your eyes off of his body and slowly sat on the bed to reach down to find some clothes to put on. You felt Dean’s hands pulling you down on his chest and you didn’t protest. He pulled the covers and held you tight against his body. He was scared with the fact that he wasn’t able to stay away from you, he had no control around you and he was a completely different person when you were near him. That left him with an even scarier fact, the thought of losing you. He exhaled sharply and held you tighter, closing his eyes.  
You had no idea what was going on in his head but you were ready to bet it wasn’t good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't shoot! Sorry it's late but here it is. I couldn't check for mistakes so be aware.  
> Enjoy! I hope you will because this chapter was a bit challenging.

You fell asleep wrapped around Dean’s warm embrace. Since you had started to sleep with him, your nightmares were not bothering you, at least they weren’t waking you up all screaming, and sweaty.

Dean’s hands slowly caressed along your naked back, enjoying the feeling of having you in his arms. He chuckled silently when you snuggled closer to his naked body in your sleep. His mind was filled with thoughts and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t fall asleep. The emotions he was afraid to let anyone know were all over the place. It was like he was torn between wanting to be close to you and wanting to get away from you as fast as he could. He had realized that you were keeping him sane but at the same time, you were the reason he was on edge. He closed his eyes as if he could escape the reality and just enjoy your company but that didn’t work out. He slowly took his arms off of your body and laid down on his back, eyes fixed on the ceiling like he had the damn answer written on there. He felt his chest tighten and he couldn’t stay next to you anymore. 

When he left the bedroom you were still asleep but still you felt the coldness of the bed without Dean’s body. Slowly rolling off, you threw your arm on his side of the bed to check if he was there but there was no sign of Dean in there. You thought maybe he was in the bathroom but there was no light coming from the bathroom so you just got up and pulled his t-shirt over your naked body and left the room to look for your boyfriend.

Once you reached the library you heard Sam and Dean’s voices. You were going to turn back to Dean’s bedroom now that you knew where he was but hearing your name kind of stopped you.  
“So, Y/N seems happy.” Sam said. Apparently, he didn’t stay with the girl he slept with and decided to come back to bunker.  
“Yeah right!” you heard Dean say sarcastically. You frowned trying to figure out what that meant.  
“What do you mean? She seems happy to me, I mean not today apparently since you guys fought but she has been happier since you guys started the whole relationship kinda thing.” Sam was right and you wanted to show up and say ‘yeah Dean he is right’ but you couldn’t. You felt bad for listening in, okay not really because hello! They were talking about you.  
“She is just…” Dean started, yet there were no other words coming out of his beautiful mouth, not that you could see his mouth but a girl can imagine right..  
“You just need to be a bit more open about your feelings and…”  
“Stop with the marriage counselor act!” Dean interrupted.  
“Oh that would be good!” Sam said. He had a dreamy expression on his face that made Dean frown.  
“What?!”  
“You know, you and Y/N, marrying and all.”  
“Oh my god!!!” Dean said in complete shock and you heard Sam laugh in return.  
“Why not? You are happy.”  
“Do I look happy to you Sammy?!” Dean said and Sam stopped laughing. You didn’t understand if Dean was mad at Sam. Dean wasn’t happy with you?! The new information hurt. A lot.  
“Come on, Dean. You love her, don’t deny.”  
“Doesn’t mean that I am happy.”  
Your heart ached at his words. Mixed feelings were taking over your body. Did he just said that he loved you! And he wasn’t happy! What the actual hell!  
“What the hell do you mean?” Sam asked like he heard your thoughts. For a few minutes you didn’t hear anything but then Dean started talking, breaking your heart.  
“Sometimes I can’t even stand being around her…” he kept talking but you didn’t hear anything anymore, your ears started ringing and your breathing got heavier. You ran to Dean’s bedroom on your toes and closed the door. Resting your back against the door, you just stood there, not knowing what to do or feel. Well it was obviously a shitty feeling. 

So…Dean couldn’t stand being around you huh? Well, he won’t have to go through with such a hard task anymore then, you thought. Anger was taking over your body instead of sadness. You turned the bathroom light on and closed the door, got out of the room and started walking toward yours. Your mind was fixed on your decision and there was no way you were giving up. Throwing your duffel bag on your bed, you started to take your clothes out of your wardrobe and put them in your bag. Your cheeks were wet and you didn’t even realize you were crying. You rubbed your face with anger and took off your –Dean’s- shirt. Getting into your jeans and your own t-shirt, you took your duffel bag and before you got out of your room, you let your eyes wander around. This had been a home till this night and now it was time to move on. You took a different way towards the bunker garage since you didn’t want to run into Winchesters especially the older one. In your way to the garage, there was Sam’s room and it just didn’t feel fair to go before saying good-bye to your best friend. You got in there and wrote a “Good-bye, Sam.” on a small piece of paper then quickly left for the garage. Your motorbike was right there in front of you and before you hoped on, you took a deep breath. It probably wasn’t a good idea, being this reckless but nope, you were doing this…  
The idea of leaving the bunker was constantly on your mind since the moment you realized you were in love with Dean. And knowing that you were going to end up hurt, running away from him sounded like a fine idea back then. Now, you knew you were right and you were finally doing it.

*****

Dean returned to the bedroom after about ten minutes. He tried to move slowly because he didn’t want to wake you up but he saw the bedside lamp on then he turned and saw the bathroom light was on too. He laid on the bed with a tired groan and waited for you to join him. When his hand brushed on your side of the bed, he felt that the bed was cold. Not like gone-to-the-bathroom-for-five-minutes-cold, it was really cold. He frowned and realized there was no noise coming from the bathroom that indicated a human being was in there. He got up and knocked on the door.  
“Y/N? Are you there?” he waited but got no response. He opened the door and frowned then left the room and walked around in the bunker, calling out your name with that frown plastered on his face.  
“Y/N? Where are you?” he almost crushed with Sam’s body while looking for you.  
“Did you see Y/N?” he asked.  
“No, isn’t she in your room?”  
“Oh! Why didn’t I think of that!” he said with a loud voice. Sam sent him a bitchface then suggested your room.  
When Dean and Sam entered your room, the only thing Dean could see was his t-shirt on the bed. He frowned once again trying to understand the situation while Sam’s eyes widened at the view of your empty closet.  
“Dean! She….Is her stuff in your room?” he asked with a tint of panic in his voice.  
“No.” Dean answered, exhaling sharply. He turned and saw your empty wardrobe with the t-shirt in his fist.  
“She is gone?” Dean asked, afraid of the answer.  
“Wait, let me just call her okay?” Sam ran to his room to get his phone and call you while praying to God that you didn’t just left his big brother. Dean was right behind him because he was confused and he didn’t know what to do. When he got into Sam’s room he saw Sam holding a piece of paper.  
“I am so sick of you guys leaving me notes!” Sam said and passed the note to Dean while dialing your number. Dean held the paper and read the words. Blinking with a confusion written on his face, he heard Sam saying  
“She is not answering. She must…she must have heard us talking.” Dean heard his brother but he wasn’t sure if there would be any voice coming out of his mouth if he spoke. He felt relief and heartache at the same time.  
He was relieved because he wasn’t lying when he said he couldn’t stand being near you. It was weird because every time he was near you, he felt the urge to get away from you like someone was screaming at him to run but at the same time, he couldn’t keep his hands away from you and constantly reached for you in these short days of your relationship.

“Dean, hey. You okay?” Sam asked. He felt terrible because this wasn’t like something he could get revenge of his hurting brother. You weren’t some monster who broke Dean’s leg, he couldn’t just shoot you in the heart with a silver bullet or chop your head off with a machete. He felt useless standing in front of his brother. This was the one thing he could never help and now it was happening.  
“It’s…It’s probably for the best.” Dean said finally with a strained voice.  
“What! No, hey look at me, she obviously misunderstood something. We just have to find her then you convince her to come back.” Sam tried, putting his hands on his big brother’ shoulders for support because he looked wrecked.  
“I don’t want her to come back.” Dean said in a low gravelly voice and got away from Sam’s grip, walking towards the door, he also added,  
“Night, Sammy.”  
Then he was gone with his t-shirt clutched tight in his fist. Sam sighed heavily and sat on the edge of his bed. He thought that you loved his brother dearly and you would never leave him. Apparently, he thought wrong. He wanted to get mad at you for ruining his brother but then at the second thought, you were his friend and he knew you would never walk away if you weren’t hurt either. So putting this blame on you wasn’t an option but damn it! He sighed and let his body fall down on his bed. 

*****

When Dean entered his room, it felt cold, even colder than his heart. The mark on his arm started burning and all the guilt and anger started taking over his body. That’s when he felt the mark stopped burning like it was celebrating Dean’s break down. He had the urge to wreck the bed that you both slept in, he wanted to wash the whole room to get your lingering scent out of his space but he did neither of those. He rested his head on his pillow and wished that things wouldn’t be like this when he woke up, that he could see your face, could feel your warm body against his. He closed his eyes as he wished the impossible…

*****

When you got tired on your motorbike, you decided to stop and crush at a motel. It hadn’t even been two hours since you left but you felt drained. All the emotions and riding your motorbike at night consumed you. You didn’t know exactly where you were going but it didn’t matter. The further you got, the more your heart ached inside your chest. Even breathing hurt as you entered your booked room. Was this break up was supposed to feel like this? You couldn’t really know because you had never dumped someone who you were completely in love with. 

At the second thought, you didn’t actually dump Dean. When he talked to Sam about you, he was the one who dumped you. Which means you just saved him from an embarrassing confrontation and an awkward break up speech that starts with a “We need to talk.” sentence. It was around 4 am and you were exhausted with all the emotions but as you laid your head on your pillow it felt wrong and cold like you didn’t belong in there. You kind of wished that you should have taken Dean’s shirt with you but you didn’t want anything that reminded you of him. His smell on your skin was painful enough. Shower seemed so far away so you didn’t want to take a shower and another reason was to feel like you were still with Dean. So you fell asleep…

*****

A few days have passed but you were getting even more miserable. Your plan was to get as far away as you could from the bunker but you couldn’t even leave the damn motel. Getting out of bed was a challenge for you let alone hitting the road. You were living like a zombie. The ache in your heart only got stronger with time.  
The fight you had been having with yourself about returning to bunker –to Dean- was so annoying and emotionally tiring. You didn’t understand why you literally craved his presence so much. When you left the bunker you had never thought it would be like this. 

You were about to hunt the person down who said the time heals crap. You believed it was said to help people cope with situations like this. Screw it, you thought. Time doesn’t heal anything, especially a broken heart. It was always going to sting and you knew it.

*****

When Cas showed up at the bunker, he was wearing a frown on his face. Only Sam greeted him and he couldn’t help but wonder why Dean wasn’t around.  
“Where is Dean?” he asked Sam.  
“Umm…well some things have happened and…Y/N and Dean broke up.” Sam said sighing loudly.  
“I know that. That’s why I am here.”  
“Why? Something wrong?”  
“I’ll explain it when Dean joins us.”  
“I don’t think he’ll join us Cas. He is a bit dumped and trying to get over it with alcohol.”  
“Typical.” Cas said as he followed Sam to your room. 

After few days Sam forced Dean to leave his room and go for a supply run, not that he was miserable like you in a bed rolling around but because he was just sitting there, no actually he was living there. He wasn’t talking to Sam properly and when Sam asked him what was wrong he simply said it was best if he stayed in his room because of the mark. After Sam made his brother leave his room he cleaned up a little bit which included changing the sheets and doing some laundry. That was the first time he got a reaction from Dean. A really big and shouting reaction actually.

The sheets were the only thing in his room that still smelled like you and he was finding it very comforting. Now that the sheets weren’t there, he started to sleep in your room. He basically moved there. He was in the middle of a binge watching a series on his laptop when he heard the door knock.  
“What Sammy?”  
Sam opened the door and Cas let himself in.  
“Hello Dean.”  
“Oh, hey Cas.” Cas took a look around and frowned even more. Dean wasn’t exactly in a bad shape.  
“I am sorry Dean.”  
“For what exactly.”  
“That Y/N left you.” As Cas said the words in a low voice, Dean shot him a look that said go no further.  
“It’s alright, for the love of god guys I am fine!” his tone got higher as he spoke.  
“I came here to talk about Y/N, do you guys remember the angels that refused to return to heaven?”  
“Yeah?” Sam and Dean said in union. Dean stood up from his -your- bed. After all, the topic was about run away angels and you. That couldn’t be good. Were you in trouble?! His eyes widened at the thought.  
“A cupid was walking on earth, matching people according to his liking. And apparently you and Y/N were his favorite couple.” Cas said sarcastically.  
“Are you telling me that Y/N and I got together because of some naked angel had a liking on us!!!” he was furious and he didn’t even realize he was yelling.  
“No, Dean. Let me explain. He didn’t hit you with a spell, at least not after you broke up. He got upset that Y/N left and then he hit you with the spell.”  
“Did you catch him?” Sam asked.  
“We are close, but the problem is because of the mark you weren’t affected by his spell. Which means Y/N is …” Cas sighed at his best friend’s hurt expression.  
“Y/N is having trouble coping your break up Dean. The spell is making it worse and I need your help to catch the cupid and reverse the spell so that she will be fine.” Dean felt his heart break into pieces. He was in so much pain already without the spell and you were hit by it. He couldn’t even imagine what you were feeling right now.  
“When we find that bastard…” Dean got closer to Cas, invading his personal space for a change as he continued, “you won’t be taking him back to heaven.” Dean had his own plans about the angel who hurt you. Now that he had a mission, he felt the hunter side of his brain become online after what felt like ages.

*****

Although Cas, Dean and Sam joined forces to find the cupid, it wasn’t that easy. It had been almost two weeks and there was no sign of the cupid. Dean was getting even edgier, Sam and Cas were worried. Also they still had no idea where you were. Cas wasn’t able to find you because of the enochian sigil carved into your ribs. Your credit card didn’t help either since you paid the motel in cash. Plenty of voice mails were left on your phone by the team free will and you haven’t even checked them. Until one day you got a call from Charlie. You answered without even thinking about it. A friendly voice could help your situation.  
“Hey Y/N!”  
“Hi Charlie.” Your voice came out a bit weird for Charlie’s liking.  
“Wow, you alright?”  
“Yeah, just my throat is a bit sore.” You lied. All the crying your eyes out had an impact on your voice obviously.  
“Don’t lie Pinocchio, your nose will grow. I know about you and Dean, I am sorry.” She said. You didn’t answer and she continued.  
“I am calling because I got great news!” Charlie yelled in excitement. You wished you could join her enthusiasm.  
“What’s that?”  
“I got the book! The book of the damned. It’s written in an ancient language but the guys told me they found the translator in the bunker so which means we will be able to get rid of the mark!” Your heart skipped a beat after hearing that.  
“Really?”  
“Yes! And uhmm… Y/N, will you join us?”  
“I…No, I just, I can’t, I am sorry Charlie.”  
“At least tell me where you are.” She whined.  
“It’s best if you don’t know. I can’t see Dean, please understand this. I am really happy that you found the cure. Thank you, Charlie. Let me know if you succeed. Good-bye.” You hung up the phone even though you knew it was rude but you didn’t care. You were in no condition to care actually. The longing for Dean was unbearable and you were fighting with yourself not to return to him.

*****

“You son of a bitch!!!” Dean shouted as he grabbed the cupid by his collar. At least this one wasn’t naked. He punched the angel in his face and when he fell to the ground, Dean was back on him again. Sam and Cas caught Dean’s arms as they tried to pull him back.  
“What was that for?” the cupid asked, confused.  
“Is he kidding?!” Dean yelled again as he tried to break free from his brother’s and his best friend’s tight grip.  
“What is this about Castiel?” the angel asked as he held his bleeding nose.  
“This is about you casting spells on couples against heaven’s orders.” Cas explained.  
“Oh come on! Heaven doesn’t care about couples unless they can use it to their advantage! They are all selfish and stupid, you know it Castiel. These guys could have had a normal life. Their only fault is to be born because of heaven’s orders; John and Mary’s uniting! Look what happened after they were born. They fell apart because they were forced into this, they weren’t meant to be. Dean and Y/N belong together; I ship it as the humans would say! Don’t worry Dean she will come back to you. She is miserable right now.” The angel was smiling soft and proud and Dean couldn’t believe it. If he was being rational he would understand that the cupid had no bad intentions but he was carrying the mark of Cain which meant his brain was out of his reach at the moment. With two swift moves he pushed Sam and Cas away and lunged at the angel. 

*****

Cas took the bloody and bruised angel back to heaven with disapproving looks in Dean’s directions. If it weren’t for Sam and Cas, the cupid would be dead which meant Dean needed the mark off of him ASAP. That’s when Charlie came in. 

Dean had been waiting for Charlie to come back with the book before he found you. He wanted to face you as himself. Not under the control of any curse or spell. As Cas explained to him the mark was the reason why sometimes he couldn’t stand being near you. The mark wasn’t happy with you keeping him in check although Dean fought with his whole body against it and touched you any chance he got. It burned and hurt every time he was near you but he choose to ignore that. There was basically a war in his body when you were together but he didn’t leave your side, not even a minute. 

Now, his plan was to get rid of the mark, find Y/N, then convince Y/N to come back home. It looked like a simple plan.  
After days of searching and translating the cure, it was ready. There was only one problem though. The cure had to be casted by the horseman. Death. While everyone was panicking, Dean didn’t. He knew in his heart that Death would help him or else he was going to have to work harder because Dean was going to start murdering people. It was a win win situation for both parties and Dean told the exact same thing to Death while he was enjoying the meals Dean had gotten him. He agreed on one condition though. When it was time Dean would have to help him with no questions asked. He said yes without even thinking about it. Death told them they needn’t the book, the only thing they had to do was to summon him which earned him a bitchface from Sam. Yeah, Sam Winchester made bitchface at Death. They had worked their asses off while translating the spell. 

The mark left Dean’s body with an excruciating pain. Sam, Cas and Charlie ran to help him as Death said his good-bye and left. Dean touched where the mark used to be. The anger, the hatred and the need to kill wasn’t travelling in his veins anymore. He genuinely smiled as his brother hugged him with teary eyes.  
“I got to find Y/N.” he said as he stood up from the ground.  
“I wish I knew where she was, Dean” Cas said with an apologizing expression.  
“Lucky for you, I know where she is.” Charlie smiled mischievously.  
“After I told you that I found the book, I called her and she answered. I tracked her down because she didn’t tell me where she was staying; it’s only fair right? Then I called the motel and confirmed that she indeed is staying there.”  
“Charlie, you are the best!” Dean said as he gave her a hug. He got the address from her and hit the road. He was surprised that you were so close to the bunker. He kind of expected you to be in another country by now.  
These last few days had been better for you. The unbearable need to find Dean and hug him to death subsided for you enough to leave the motel and you found yourself in the same bar that you Sam and Dean went together. The same night when it all crushed down on you.

You wanted to hang around a little bit but you still weren't ready for that amount of people around you. Grabbing a bottle of scotch you made your way back to your motel room. It was chilly outside and you hugged yourself over your leather jacket. You were fumbling with your key, thoughts running wild in your brain. You heard some footsteps but didn’t care or bother to look. Even your hunter instincts were numb.

So what if it was a demon or an angel, or a vampire, a wraith, a pagan god or God himself, you didn’t care. The footsteps stopped when you opened your door and that’s when you heard the voice that haunted you since you left the bunker. 

 

"Hi, Y/N" … 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my darlings. Hope you like it.

"Hi, Y/N" The voice that haunted you for almost a month was coming right behind you.  
Dean was standing right behind you and you couldn't gather your courage enough to turn around and face him. When you couldn't react and stayed frozen he spoke again.

"Can we talk?" he asked. He was also fighting back the urge to wrap you in his arms and hold you there forever.  
You weighed your options. You didn't want to talk to him; you didn't even want to see him despite the ache in your heart, despite the screaming sounds in your head.  
"There is nothing to talk, bye Dean." you said and entered your room. When you closed the door without even looking at him, his heart crushed and burned. He wasn't expecting you to turn him down and now he had no idea what to do. He clutched to the t-shirt in his hand and stepped back from the door. 

Your room was right in front of the parking spot where you could see the Impala there which meant Dean hadn’t left yet and he was still standing behind your door. You looked at your shaking hands and put the bottle on the nightstand just in case you dropped it. Then you gave up and picked it up. You needed alcohol to soothe your shaking body. You took countless gulps and when you felt like you couldn't breathe, you lowered the bottle. 

You cursed at your ignorance, Dean was at your door and you didn't even look at him let alone hear him talk. Maybe he needed your help with something. Just because he found you didn't mean the “talk” was about your relationship. Maybe Sam was in danger, maybe something happened to Cas. The possibilities started to run in your thoughts as you paced through your room.

Minutes had passed and you were still trying to work up the courage to go out there and talk to Dean. That's when you heard the thunder; you peeked through your curtain and saw that it had been raining. When your eyes found the shining Impala, you noticed Dean was leaning on his car, under the rain. His head was down and he had something in his hand that you couldn't figure out. He looked miserable, standing under the rain and of course your heart couldn't take it. The bastard was probably doing it on purpose!

Opening your door, you ran outside with your jacket above your head and stood in front of Dean. He didn't hear you coming and when he saw a pair of boots standing in front of him, he raised his head. You reached at his hand and pulled him to walk with you to the room. The contact sent an electrical wave through your body after all this time but you managed to pull yourself together. When you got him into your room, you hurried towards the bathroom and grabbed some towels. He was dripping wet and he wasn't even aware of what was happening around him. 

You reached at his hair with the towel but he grabbed your wrists and looked at you. He looked at you like he was searching through your soul and it made you shiver. It had been too damn long and you missed him too damn much.   
"Let me just dry your hair." you said with a low voice. He didn't let your wrists go immediately and looked into your eyes really carefully and then his hands freed you. 

You stood on your tip toes and slowly dried his hair standing too close to him. His hands stayed still on his sides because he was trying not to take you in his arms. And he started talking.  
"We got rid of the mark." he said after you lowered the towel. You genuinely smiled at him because you didn't know what to say, how to act around him especially because you ran away without saying a word. Dean lost his courage to speak when you didn't say anything. He was having difficulty coming up with a simple sentence but when you took a step back from him, he hurried the words out of his mouth, scared that you would disappear again.  
"It was because of the mark!" he said breathing heavily with anxiety.   
"What?"  
"Everything...Everything I said and did was because of the mark. I am sorry." you looked at him with a blank expression. Everything he did? Did this mean that he actually never wanted to be with you and it was just because of the mark?!   
"Everything? Do you mean that you just used me to warm your bed because of the mark!" your voice got higher with each word. Dean looked like he just got punched.  
"No, you idiot!" he yelled back, surprising you with his high voice, catching you off guard.   
"I am talking about why sometimes it hurt to be near you!"   
"What do you mean it hurt?" you asked confused and worried. His face softened at your worried tone and he took a step towards you.  
"Cas said that the mark didn't want you near me because you were keeping me in line or something." he said with a roll of his eyes, he was a little embarrassed to admit these to you.  
"Oh." You were shocked to be honest. You realized you were squeezing the wet towel in your hand and head towards the bathroom just to clear your head and to escape to be honest. This was becoming way too much to handle.

Dean kept standing there, not knowing what to do, what to say and he was getting a little frustrated the way you acted towards him. He released a sharp breath and came after you.

"Can you just come over here so we can talk!" he barely contained the anger in his voice but you caught that. Leaving the towel next to the sink you followed him into your room.   
"There are some things I need to explain." he said as he sat down on the couch under the window. You eyed the empty seat right next to him, but you weren't sure if you could handle being that close to him especially after hair drying incident. Then you decided to sit on your bed. He closed his eyes and started to count to get a hold on his frustration. What did you think was going to happen when you sat down next to him? He wasn't going to jump on you! Did you really hate him that much? His head was about to explode with these ridiculous thoughts and your voice broke him out of his trance.  
"Dean?"  
"I know it hasn't been easy for you." You frowned and opened your mouth to answer him but he stopped you, raising his hand.  
"It was because of an angel. A cupid actually. He was one of the angels that refused to return to heaven." As he talked your breathing got quicker. You didn't like where Dean was going with this. Was everything a lie? He stopped talking when he realized you were fisting your bed sheets and breathing heavily. 

"No! No, it's not what you think!" he hurried in front of you and put his hands on yours. The sweet gesture caught you off guard. He was kneeling in front of you and looking up at you like you hung the moon or something.   
"He didn't, okay?. It was all real. But after you left..." he cleared his throat and looked down. Realizing he was still holding your hands, he let go immediately and returned to his seat on the couch. You tried so hard not to pout when he got away from you.  
"After you left, he hit us with the spell because as he said and I quote 'I ship it.' " he smiled as he finished. You let out a shaky breath.  
"This was a lot of information to take in five minutes."

Minutes had passed and none of you said a word as you tried to wrap your head around what had been going on. Then you realized this was becoming an awkward silence.

"Do you need my help catching the cupid? Is that why you're here?" you asked, afraid of the answer.  
"What?! No. We caught him, I beat the shit out of him and he undid the spell, then Cas took him back to heaven." he said casually.  
"I hope you are better now." he said, clearing his throat. You frowned at him.  
"Better?" you asked with a sarcastic tone.   
"Yeah, sure, I am better, I could finally get out of bed and go outside without my heart aching every five seconds!" you got up and stood before him.

"Why are you yelling at me I didn't do anything!" he yelled back and got up. Maybe he was trying to use his height to make you back off or something. But that didn’t work out well for him because it only made you angrier.  
"What do you mean you didn't do anything, you were the one telling Sam you couldn't stand me!"  
"I was just talking to my brother and you were supposed to be in bed!" he said and you couldn't believe your ears for a second. Actually he couldn’t believe what he was saying either.  
"Oh! I am sorry I didn't stay in your bed Dean. After all, it was my job to warm your bed, right?! I am sorry, I was just looking for my boyfriend in the bunker and you can be sure as hell it will NEVER happen again! You go and talk to your brother behind my back as much as you want now!!" 

When you stopped yelling, you were breathing heavily and Dean was gritting his teeth.   
"Never huh?" he said. His heart skipped a beat when you said never. All the courage he gathered to ask you to come back to bunker, to him, packed their bags and went away just like you did.  
"You are right, I don't deserve this...I don't deserve you." 

His words clenched your heart and you felt like you got punched in the face. You realized how close you were when Dean stepped back slowly, giving you your personal space back. He cleared his throat again and hurried out of your room. You stood there shocked; you couldn't believe Dean thought he didn't deserve you. Your heart was aching even more if it was possible then your eyes caught of a black fabric on the couch. When you took it in your hand you realized it was the t-shirt that Dean took off of your body in the Impala. You took the half wet t-shirt in your hand and brought it to your face, wanting to scream into it so that nobody would hear and then you noticed the faint smell of Dean waving off of the black fabric.

You hurried out of your room and ran towards the Impala. It was still raining but it was slower now. Dean's elbows were resting on the roof of the car and you thanked God he didn't immediately leave.

"Dean, get your ass back in the room, you are going to catch hypothermia!" you yelled behind his back and ran into your room away from the rain. He was taken aback when he heard your voice. Especially the mommy voice as Sammy liked to call. He turned and walked behind you into the room. He closed the door slowly and just stood there, waiting for you to say something. 

You pointed the t-shirt he had brought back to you and asked.  
“Did you wear my t-shirt?”  
“What?! No…of course not!” you smiled at his defense. He really looked offended and that was really amusing.  
“It smells like you.” He didn’t speak immediately and just looked at you.  
“I might have kinda slept with it.” He said like it was an occasional thing but in fact he was trying to hide the embarrassment.  
“You slept with my t-shirt?!” your eyes widened as you asked him.  
“Yeah, it was one passionate night, we were both drunk.” He wasn’t smiling but you saw the glints of amusement in his eyes.  
“You cheated on me with my t-shirt?!”  
“Wow…It doesn’t count! You left me! You dumped my ass. You don’t get to pull out the cheating card!” You were caught off guard with his angry words. He didn’t realize the words he spoke until they were out in the open and shut his mouth immediately, preventing himself to go any further. After all, he was here to bring you back not scare you away.

“I am sorry.” you weren’t sure as to why you said these words to him, especially when he was the one who was supposed to say them to you.  
“Why did you leave like that? Why did you run off? Couldn’t we work it out?” he asked as he walked towards you carefully. You had to take a deep breath before you answered his questions.  
“Hearing you say those things hurt Dean. I didn’t want to confront you. I was afraid you would tell them to my face.” You let out a shaky breath as you finished and Dean looked bewildered.  
“This is all because of Sam and his chick flick emotions hour. Ugh! I could kill him with that hammer right now!”

"You can go and do that after the rain stops." you said. It was so not what you wanted to say but these were the only things that left your mouth. He looked miserable and desperate when he spoke again.  
"I don't want to go… I don't want to go alone, Y/N. I want you to come back." he said, voice shakily and continued,  
"You don't have to take me back, just come back to bunker. I swear, I won't go near you. Cas is there, Charlie is there. They are all waiting for you. I promised them I would bring you back. I don't want to leave here without you."

He sounded hopeless, looked hurt and you couldn't stand to see him like that. He was the deadliest hunter on earth damn it! You must have shown your emotions on your face because he got closer to you. Then you couldn't resist it anymore and found yourself in his arms. Your arms wrapped around his neck and he immediately wrapped his around your waist hugging you even tighter. Both of you let out a relieved breath and he buried his head in your neck to consume the smell he missed the most. You don't know how long you just stood there, holding each other tightly. As the minutes passed you felt your heart picking up the pieces, healing slowly.

The realization of your shivering reminded you that Dean was still all wet from the rain and now you were getting wet and cold.

"Dean." you whispered, afraid you would ruin the moment. He held you tighter; scared you would pull away and whispered back,  
"Y/N."  
"I am getting wet." you said but didn't let go. He breathed in relief and chuckled softly.  
"Just from hugging? Damn, I am good."   
You started laughing as he slowly let you go and eyed you up and down.  
"Oops, sorry." he said and smiled which reached his eyes and made them wrinkle in the most adorable way.   
"Go take a hot shower and I'll try to dry your clothes." you said and ran your hands under his jacket. His eyes were fixed on you as you took his jacket off. You, acting like nothing happened warmed his heart and he took a step towards you, closing the distance. You saw him leaning in, his eyes glued to your lips. There was only an inch between your lips and when you saw him close his eyes, you pulled away. You weren't ready to jump back where you left off, not until you had a proper talk with Dean. 

He opened his eyes, there was a look in there that looked like disappointment but you couldn't make it out. What Dean was feeling was indeed disappointment. When you stepped away, it made him understand that things weren't going to be okay in the blink of an eye.  
"Sorry...I kind of uhm..." he cleared his throat trying to continue and say that he got carried away but failed miserably. He looked at you apologetically and you saw the longing in his eyes which warmed your heart.  
"Missed me?" you completed with a smile. He scratched his neck and looked a little bit embarrassed before answering.  
"Yeah."   
"I missed you too. And it wasn't just because of that assbutt cupid." he looked puzzled, like he couldn't get why you didn't kiss him if you missed him.  
"But, we have things to talk about before we jump on that roller coaster again." you said and he just smiled. It wasn't a sincere, genuine one that reached at his eyes because he didn't want to talk. Talking was something he sucked the most and he was afraid that he would say something wrong. So he didn't say anything other than a small nod then kept staying there awkwardly.   
"Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shower?"  
"Oh, yes, okay. Sorry." he said and turned his back to you. You wanted to laugh at his awkwardness but kept your mouth shut as he entered the bathroom. 

Dean took off his wet clothes and realized they were in fact soaking. The only dry thing was his boxers. He got in the shower and took a brief hot shower while you were laughing at yourself. You were supposed to dry his clothes but his clothes were in the bathroom. You laid his jacket on the heater, changed into your PJ bottoms and tank top, sat on your bed as you turned the TV on.

In the meantime, Dean realized his clothes were still wet because he didn't hand them to you. He dried himself and put his boxers on. You weren't expecting to see him only in his boxers when he got out of the bathroom.   
"I forgot to give these to you." he said, holding his wet clothes.  
"I noticed." you smiled at him and took his clothes while trying not to look at his almost naked -and delicious- body.

You closed your window and turned the heater at the hottest degree then laid his other clothes on the heater.  
"Get in the bed, it's cold." you said and Dean obeyed without arguing. He went under the covers as you sat next to him over the covers. He was resting his back against the headboard and you settled next to him, mirroring his position. He looked at you, expecting a talk but you didn't say anything. The scotch bottle got your attention and you took it.

"Do you want some?" you asked offering the bottle. He took it out of your hand and you watched him wrap his lips around the bottle. Your eyes wandered along his neck, his Adam’s apple bobbing with every gulp he took. You wondered if it was the heater that got the room so hot or was it Dean. He gave the bottle back to you and watched you take a few gulps. 

You felt tired of all the emotions as your eyes heaved. You slipped under the covers and turned your bedside lamp off. Dean just looked at you, confused, but didn't say a word. He turned his lamp off too then rested his head on the pillow. The room was dark now and it was still raining outside. You felt at ease. The sound of rain drops and Dean being here, laying next to you felt like everything was normal. You closed your eyes, facing Dean and he just stayed there still, unmoving like a statue. The only weird thing was that Dean wasn't taking you into his arms. You were laying face to face; his breath was washing over your face slowly. Closing your eyes, you scooted closer to him as he wrapped his arms around your body with a relieved sigh. Now this was more like it. Both of you enjoyed the peaceful silence and each other’s warmth. The last thing you remember before falling asleep was Dean slowly stroking your hair…

*****

When you woke in the middle of the night from a really amazing dream –which included Dean- because of the hot and naked body pressed up against your back, you couldn’t figure out where you were and what you were doing, at first. Then you felt Dean breathing in and out on your neck, making you flustered and hot all over again.

“Dean.” You whispered, trying to make sure it really was him even though you knew the arms wrapped around your body too well. He hummed and you felt his lips brushing on your neck. He was breathing fast and you were immediately turned on. As usual. You didn’t even realize you were pressing your back against his front until he gripped your hip with one hand and pulled you even closer. When you felt his boxer clad erection hard, pressing against your ass, a small moan of his name escaped your mouth.  
“Y/N.” he whispered back as he wrapped his arms around you. His hands went under your tank top and stroked your skin, getting you all tingly. You were starting wake up and realize what was happening but Dean was still in a half sleep state. It wasn’t going to be like that for long though because you reached back and grabbed his muscular thigh to encourage his moves which he immediately did.

Dean opened his eyes as he kept grinding against your ass. He was both surprised and scared at the same time because A he was harassing you in your sleep and B you weren’t even conscious.  
“Y/N?” he asked trying to learn your state of consciousness. As an answer you chose to grip his thigh tighter and threw your head back, baring your neck to his skillful mouth. He groaned softly and said,  
“Want you.” His lips latched onto your neck and started kissing mercilessly. He was breathing hard as he kept rubbing against your ass, and his hand was pulling your pj bottoms and panties down then left them around your knees. You held your breath as he slowly caressed his way down to your ass from your waist. His other hand –the one that was under your body- made it’s way inside your tank top and grabbed your right boob over your bra. You couldn’t help but squeeze your legs to find some kind of friction and Dean understood what you needed right away. His fingers moved between your cheeks and found your wet folds.

He said something under his breath when he felt how wet you were for him but you couldn’t hear him. Your patience was running low, you didn’t want any foreplay, you just wanted him inside you, needed to feel him fill you up like he used to, like he was the missing puzzle to your very existence.

He was feeling exactly the same thing, the same impatience to complete you in a way only he could. The bed shook a little as he hurriedly slid his boxers down. He could only push the offending fabric around his ankles. You heard him hiss right behind your ear when he took his aching cock in hand and pumped it a few times. Then he was rubbing the hard flesh between your moist folds, using your juices as lube.

A small expectant moan escaped your lips and you arched your ass, waiting for him to fill you up. As he entered inside you, agonizingly slow, making you feel every inch, your breath hitched in your throat. He was only half way there and both of you were already out of breath. His hand on your boob tightened and he pulled you closer as he thrust his hips at the same time. A relieved sigh left your lips when he started moving after what felt like ten minutes.

Dean felt like he was dreaming again. He forgot the number of times he woke up in the middle of the night dreaming of you in his arms. And now, you were in those arms and to top it all he was moving inside you; the delicious warmth and tightness around him. He started thrusting harder but didn’t increase the speed, he wasn’t in a hurry now and he was going to enjoy every second of this. You, though, you were a moaning mess.

“Dean, please.” You half whispered, half moaned as his lips traveled along your skin. It felt like he was everywhere all at once. His lips closed around at the back of your shoulder and started sucking and biting. You were overwhelmed with all of this because of all the emotions. You didn’t even know if you were dreaming, your brain didn’t function properly, your emotions were leading you. It was the same intensity for Dean too, he was acting on his urges, his body’s needs and yours included.

You grabbed onto his hand over your tank top as he slid his hand inside your bra to find your sensitive nipple. Your nails dug into his hand over the thin fabric and you bend your neck more for him, offered him a wider area to work. As he obeyed your silent desire, his pace got faster. Both of you were sweating under the covers and you couldn’t even think of getting rid of it.

You realized your pj’s weren’t around your knees anymore when Dean lifted your leg to open you wider, to push in even deeper. You bit your bottom lip as he hit your sweet spot more forcefully. His body was way too hot behind you, you felt like passing out. The strong fingers that were holding your leg up dug in your skin, adding even more pleasure to your state of euphoria. His pace faltered, his breathing got shallow then he felt the delicious tightening in his lower abdomen, burning to get out. But he’d rather go to hell again than to come before you so that’s why you found yourself lying flat on your stomach. His hands pinned you down, pressing on your hips to keep you steady as he got faster and harder with every push and pull.

When you clutched the sheets to keep your sanity at a respected level, his hands found yours to remind you that you weren’t the only one feeling like this. Having him between your legs behind you, pounding inside you, chasing your orgasms got you to the edge then you heard his smoky, husky voice behind your ear saying,  
"Come on baby, please!" He was desperate to feel you come around him and you didn't disappoint him. Dean got a satisfactory moan from you as you started to come under his weight. Your body jerked and seized as you wrapped your hands around his wrists to hold onto. As you tightened and your walls pulsed around him, he couldn't hold himself anymore and thrust deep inside you, coming with a sexy growl. When you felt his warm seed, coaxing inside you, your eyes widened. You had stopped taking the pill and Dean just came deep inside you. 

You buried your head on the pillow, cursing your stupidity but it didn't last long because you felt Dean putting his head on your neck, breathing hard against your skin that melted your heart. You could hear his heart beating like the rumbling of a thunder against your back. After Dean realized that he was kind of crushing you with his weight, he lifted himself on his hands, allowing you to breathe. He moved inside you slowly, causing you to wince with the over stimulation.   
"Dean, don't." you said with a moan because you knew he was only doing that to push his come deep inside you to mark you in his own primal state.  
"Okay, sorry." Before he pulled out of you, he left your cheek a sweet kiss that sent tingles through your body, then he collapsed next to you. As Dean's hand slid under your tank top to stroke your back, neither of you had talked. His hand on your skin sent you back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my cute readers. I think we are heading to an end with this short story. I'll probably write chapter 8, just letting you know. If you have requests send me a message on Tumblr. My user name is Supernaturalic.   
> This is a calm chapter. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. *Kisses*

You were woken up by the heat in the room and realized there was nothing wrong with the room. The source of that heat was right next to you, sleeping like dead to the world. Dean’s arms were around you like they used to but he was way too hot. His feet and hands were cold despite of his body heat which made you think he had a fever. You slowly let the covers down and left it around his waist to cool his body.

Looked like Dean Winchester caught cold from last night because of you. You tried to slip away from his octopus arms without waking him up but it was hard. He whimpered softly as he lost the warm body pressed up against his body. You touched the frown on his face; he looked like he was in pain. Damn it! You thought. Now you had to deal with a sick Winchester. You got up slowly as your eyes searched the room to find something to put on to your naked bottom. You were still wearing your tank top bot you were naked from the waist down which made you giggle shyly. 

You got dressed quickly and checked yourself on the mirror for maybe the first time since you left the bunker- Dean- Before you found your purse, you took your phone and keys then hurriedly left the room to get breakfast and some medicine for Dean.  
Dean woke up after almost half an hour with a shaking and freezing body. He couldn’t understand why his body was acting this way as if he never got sick and reached to your side of the bed with his eyes closed. He was met with cold sheets. Once he realized he was alone in bed, his eyes shot open and widened at the thought of you leaving him again. He sat up straight quickly and his eyes scanned the room to find you. There was no trace of you in the room. His breathing started to get erratic and that’s when you chose the time to walk into the room. 

“Morning, sleepy head.” You said with a cheerful voice and saw his pale face, white as a sheet which made you really confused.  
“I got us breakfast and…” you couldn’t continue because he interrupted you. How rude!

“I don’t remember you asking me if I wanted breakfast!” he said harshly. Yes, he literally said that. Your expression was blank as you tried to figure out what he meant.  
“Was I supposed to wake you up and ask you if you wanted breakfast?” you said with a reasoning voice.  
“Yes!” he replied like it was obviously what you were supposed to do. Wow you thought. He was really dancing at the edge of your line.  
“Dean, I don’t need your permission to get breakfast.”  
“Well, you should’ve at least told me you were going to get a damn breakfast!” You froze as you tried to make sense to his nonsense. He was breathing heavily; he looked pale and scared and unnecessarily angry. The only deduction you could make out of this scene was that he thought you left him, again. Your heart ached at the thought of his heart ache. Shit! 

“Shit!” he said and let his body fall down on the mattress. He covered his face with his hands as he cursed himself for being so clingy, needy and insecure. When he couldn’t find you, he thought you left him again so sue him for getting scared! He couldn’t bear to feel like that once again. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” you asked as you walked towards the bed, sitting next to him. You gently held and lowered his hands from his flushed face probably both because of fever and anger.  
“Nothing.” He said calmly but of course you didn’t believe him. Your hand reached at his hair and caressed gently. His eyes closed when he felt your fingers, slowly carding his hair. Your thumb touched at the frown between his eyebrows and you leaned down to left a small kiss. The small, sweet gesture made his heart clench but he smiled at you, opening his eyes. 

“You have fever. I got breakfast and some cold medicine for you. Now, come on, get up.” You told him, your hand still stroking his hair.  
“Don’t want to.” He said with a rough voice that sounded like a whine and made himself even more comfortable in the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.  
“Okay, you can stay in the bed but these can’t.” you said as you grabbed the covers to pull them down but Dean’s hands caught them too.  
“No! Leave them.” He whined, trying to pull harder.  
“Dean, either you take a cold, freezing shower, or I will take the covers. Decide now!” you threatened him with a raised eyebrow to show him how serious you were. He slowly let go of the covers when he studied your face. You started to slid the covers and once you reached at his waist level he grinned and said,  
“You know, I am naked right?” 

You looked at his proud face, like he said that to make you back off and he was happy you stopped for a moment but you weren’t going to let him taste victory.  
“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” You said and pulled them down only to see him in his boxers. Bastard! Getting up, you carried the breakfast bags to the bed and laid them down next to Dean. He looked in pain as he sat up.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, just a bit sore.” He answered with a smile then added,  
“I really don’t want to eat.” He added.  
“What?!” you were a bit shocked because Dean Winchester didn’t want to eat.  
“We should get you to a hospital if you don’t want to eat.”  
“Not funny.”  
“It’s a little bit funny.” You giggled at his annoyed face.  
“Alright shut it, give me the breakfast.” 

You watched him with careful eyes as he ate and winched with every bite. Probably, his throat was sore and it hurt to swallow but he didn’t say anything about it; probably because he didn’t want to be a whining kid.  
“Now, you will take these pills.” You said after finishing the breakfast and passed them in his hand. He gave a defeated sigh and swallowed the pills in one gulp.  
“There, happy?”  
“Very.” You said and started to gather the empty bags and plastic plates splattered on the bed but Dean interrupted you.  
“What’s that?” he asked pointing another pill on the table.

“That’s uhm..for me.”  
“What’s it for?” he asked again with seriousness in his eyes and the tone of his voice.  
“It’s the morning after pill Dean.” You answered but he still looked puzzled. He was trying to process the information as you got from his face.  
“I am not on the pill anymore and we had sex last night, remember?”

You saw the realization sinking in on his face because it turned from confused to –oh shit- in a second.  
“Sorry, I just assumed…I didn’t think…I am sorry. I should’ve asked. Damn it!” he said, rubbing his eyes with one hand.  
“It’s okay, I got it for precaution you know, not that anything is going to happen with one try, right?” you asked him, hoping he would agree with you and he did. You busied yourself with the messy room while Dean was under the covers watching some silly soap opera with all his attention.

After about ten minutes your attention turned on him. You reached your hand to feel his forehead, checking if his fever was gone but nope! It wasn’t.  
“I think you should take a shower.” You offered him, standing next to the bed, looking down at him.  
“I am fine,” he said with a tired sigh and added,  
“Plus I don’t have energy to do that.” After he said the words he looked up at you with innocent eyes, secretly implying that you should help him shower. It was a long shot but still can’t blame a guy for trying right?  
“Okay.” You said, defeated and went into the bathroom. When you got out, you were holding wet towels in your hand. When Dean saw what you were doing he rolled his eyes and said,

“Ughhh! You gotta be kidding me.”  
“Shut up.” You warned him as you put the wet and cold towel on his forehead.  
“This should help a little.”  
You sat right next to him on the bed and rested your back against the headboard like him. He was hugging the covers for dear life and it annoyed the shit out of you. Subtly, you put your hand on his chest and slid the covers down from his chin, revealing some golden skin for your liking and for his health, of course.  
Your pull-the-covers-from-the-stubborn-Winchester-subtly plan failed as he put his hand on your arm and dragged your body on his. Okay, this wasn’t a move you were expecting. Half of your body was resting on his now and you felt his hands around your body. Giggling, you tried to get up from his embrace but Dean wasn’t having any of it. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” you asked him as his hands sneaked under your sweatshirt.  
“What do you think?” he answered with a question, his voice was even huskier now that he was sick.  
“I thought you didn’t have energy.” You said looking up into his eyes.  
“I don’t.” 

His hands were now on your thighs and he made you straddle him in the blink of an eye.  
“But you can always ride me.” He added, passion was written all over his face which turned you on instantly. But there was something on his face that made you stop and it was the wet towel you put on his forehead. Not even just the towels, the heat that was coming from his body was enough to be used in hell as a resource.  
“As much as I’d love to do that you are sick Dean.”  
“I am fine.” He said and to prove it, he pulled you flush against his body with the help of his hands that wrapped around your body. He loved feeling your weight on him.  
His hot breath washed over your face as his hand pulled your face closer to his. He realized he hadn’t kissed you last night and he would like to do that very much right now.  
You saw the move coming from a mile and dodged his attempt. Your lips ended up on his jaw and he let out a frustrated breath. 

When his hands freed you, defeated and tired you laid next to him with an apologetic smile.  
He slid the covers and sat upright with an adorable pout, surprising you.  
“We should probably hit the road.” He said as he ruffled his hair to get them in shape.  
“Hit the road?” you asked him. What road? In his condition?  
“To the bunker.” He said like it was the most obvious thing and you were the only idiot on earth who couldn’t understand that.

When you didn’t answer him, he immediately assumed that you weren’t coming with him. He thought he shouldn’t even be surprised because you never said that you would go with him. So there was no need to feel sad, right? But why the hell did his heart clench at the thought of you not going back with him? He couldn’t help but grit his teeth during the uncomfortable silence then spoke.  
“You are not coming with me, are you?” It was a rhetorical question, he didn’t expect an answer, only thing he hoped to hear was that you telling him that of course you were coming with him.  
“No.” you said simply, looking at his hurt expression. He had guessed that you weren’t coming but that –No- was hard to hear especially when you said it with a sharp tone.  
“We aren’t going anywhere until you get better.”  
“Huh?” he asked confused.  
“Dean you are hot as hell, you are sick. We are not going anywhere until you feel better.”

Dean felt like his heart started beating again. So you were going with him then. Damn that felt amazing and he closed his eyes, letting out a relieved breath.  
“Do you get off on torturing me like that?” he asked, smiling. First you gave him a small heart attack for leaving in the morning and now this; that made you feel bad, a little, just a little bit.  
“Yes, I am evil. Crowley offered me a job as the queen of hell but I refused.”  
“Over my dead body!” he said once he thought you and Crowley, together. Like together together. Like You/Crowley together! He mentally ewwed which was written on his face.  
“Eww no! It was strictly business.” You said but he didn’t look less relieved.  
“Please stop talking. And we can go I am fine.” He said, getting up and opening his arms, showing off his body.  
“You don’t look fine.” You said, exasperated. The guy was the definition of stubborn.  
“Oh come on! I have been to hell, heaven and purgatory. I think I can handle a little cold.”  
Well that was true. He started to get dressed as you lost the fight. In about ten minutes you were ready to go but there was one tiny problem. 

“What about my motorbike?”  
Dean looked at the motorbike and to his car, looking confused. Then his eyes turned to you.  
“I honestly have no idea.”  
“But I can’t leave it here.”  
“Really? I mean there is nothing I love more than to see you on that but it also makes me ….” He didn’t continue but his face did this thing when he was worried for Sam so your heart swelled and awed.  
You convinced him to come and get it later then hit the road. The more you got close to the bunker the more you got nervous. As Dean said yesterday Sam, Cas and Charlie were all in the bunker and they were waiting for you. To be honest you were a little embarrassed to face them after running of like that. In the meantime, Dean checked his phone and saw dozens of missed calls and texts from Sam. He chuckled and you turned your attention on him. Sam was obviously dying to know if Dean had found and convinced you to come back which made you relieved. 

After about an hour and a half, Dean was entering the bunker’s garage. He didn’t show but he the energy was drained from his body at the moment. He took your duffel bag out of the trunk and reached to find your hand. 

You smiled when he held your hand and both of you walked towards the library. That was probably the right location to find everyone and you were right. Sam, Cas and Charlie were waiting for you. Suddenly you found yourself in a group hug. Giggling happily, you hugged Sam tightly then Charlie and finally Cas. He seemed happy to see you but he wasn’t very enthusiastic about the hug.  
While Dean was getting scolded by Sam for not answering his phone, Charlie frowned and asked.  
“Dean, what’s wrong with your voice?”  
“He got cold.” You answered.

“How did you manage to get a cold in a day?” Sam asked, looking carefully at his brother like he was checking to see if he was alright.  
“I am fine.” Dean said grumpily and walked away from Sam. You felt him getting behind you and you couldn’t help but blab.  
“He was under the rain for too long.” You said proudly as you turned to see his shocked face like he actually couldn’t believe you gave him away.  
“Oh my god! Really?” Charlie was beaming at the thought, looking at the two of you with a dreamy expression.  
“Why did you stand under the rain, Dean?” Cas asked confused. 

“Because someone wanted him to suffer, am I right Y/N?” Sam asked with a smirk. He was proud that you made Dean miserable. Sam was chuckling, looking at Dean and you turned to see his face. You squinted your eyes at him when you found him shaking his head at Sam, trying to make sure they didn’t believe a word you said. Mouthing –Hell no’s- to everyone’s direction.  
When he realized you were looking at him, he looked like a guilty puppy and stopped moving with wide eyes.  
“Unbelievable. Someone give me an ice bucket because this guy still has fever!”  
“You wouldn’t.” Dean looked at you suspiciously after your threat.  
“Oh I would and I will.”  
“So I better run then huh?”  
“I think you should run dude because she is heading to kitchen.” Sam said as you walked towards the kitchen, smiling like an idiot. It was good to be back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started with the request of "Greeneyes_and_lostgoodbyes" ; 
> 
> "OMG PLEASE MAKE MORE YOU ARE LIFE.
> 
> Can you maybe make one where you deny your boyfriend (dean) sex for a while, so he starts acting like a toddler with a tantrum. He does this for a while until you finally give in. I understand if you don't wanna, but if its any consolation, you're a GREAT writer." 
> 
> It isn't exactly how it went. I took a different approach so I am warning you people and please don't shoot :D  
> Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think.  
> See you in the next chapter. *kisses*

After dinner and some beer, everyone started to go to rest one by one, leaving you and Dean alone.  
“I’m gonna go too. Y/N, I am trusting you with Dean.” Sam said. Was he asking you to take care of his brother like that weren’t what you had been doing since this morning? Your confusion must have shown on your face because Sam continued. 

“I mean, try not to kill him because he tends to get all childish when he is sick.” Sam explained motioning his brother.  
“Do not!” Dean argued in a very mature way. The moment Sam left chuckling; Dean’s head found its way to your shoulder. Since you entered the bunker, you had noticed some changes in his behavior. If Sam were right, you were so screwed but his affection warmed your heart and you rested your chin on top of his head, giggling when his hair tickled your chin.

“Wanna go to our room?” Dean asked. That ‘our’ didn’t get unnoticed by you but you chose to not comment on it.  
“Okay, you go; I’ll grab your medicine and join you.”

He huffed as he stood up; his shoulders were hunched while he slowly walked towards the bedroom. You considered waking Castiel up and asking him to heal your boyfriend against Dean’s strict ‘No Cas I am fine! People should stop touching my forehead!’ speech. 

When you entered the bedroom with Dean’s pills and a glass of water, you found Dean laying in bed with a dark blue hoodie.  
“Are you cold again?” you asked, walking towards him.  
“No.” he said with an even huskier voice. He looked annoyed every time you attempted to take care of him. Dean was indeed annoyed. He wasn’t dying or anything, he just caught cold and that was it. He was feeling a little bit emasculated by the way you treated him but it was something he wasn’t ready to admit, even to himself.

You on the other hand had no idea what he was thinking but his annoyed expression was giving you some ideas. And for some reason, you thought he looked exactly like the grumpy cat right now. You bit your bottom lip trying not to laugh as he slowly sat up against the headboard but with only one look at your face he knew what you were thinking.  
“Is my misery amusing to you?” he asked.  
“What? No, Dean of course not. It’s just…you are so cute like this!” you said, reaching and pinching his cheeks. His eyes widened at your move and his face suddenly became even more miserable.  
“This is my rock bottom!” he said and slid under the covers, hiding his face too.  
“Dean, this isn’t helping. You are even cuter like this.” Your hands grabbed the covers to see his face.  
“Stop calling me cute, I am a deadly hunter!” his voice was rough enough to be scary but when he lowered the covers with a tantrum, he just looked like a pouting kid.  
“Of course you are! Now take the pills, please?” you asked very nicely.  
“No.” he answered looking right into your eyes with the grumpy cat act. You let out a tired sigh, feeling overwhelmed about how you were supposed to act towards him and heal the crap out of him. You even considered to google ‘how to take care of a sick boyfriend’ 

He wasn’t listening to anyone, he was wearing way too many layers for a guy who had a fever and he didn’t even eat dinner! Yes! Dean Winchester was skipping meals.  
He studied your desperate and miserable face, feeling bad for you. His hand reached and took your hand in his and said,  
“Come here, let’s just sleep.”  
“No Dean, take the damn pills!”  
“How many times I told you I am fine!” his voice raised a little.  
“No, you are not! You didn’t even eat dinner.”  
“’Cause my damn throat hurts now come here and let me cuddle the hell out of you woman!” He yelled, breathing heavily. Your eyes widened and you wondered if you heard him correct. Then a second later you were laughing because you couldn’t contain it in you any longer. He threw his head back against the headboard, showing you his neck and strong jaw as he waited for you to finish. 

“Alright…Phew…” you tried to talk as your laughter died and you took his hands in yours, loving how he immediately intertwined his fingers with yours, no matter how grumpy he was.  
“You know what I am going to do now?” you asked.  
“Have amazing sex with me?” he raised his head with a hopeful grin.  
“No, I’m going to make you chicken soup!” you said cheerfully, expecting him to join your enthusiasm.  
“Chicken soup? What am I four?!” he shouted and took his hands away from yours.  
“Then what do you want to eat? You have to eat something before you take your medicine.”  
“I want pie.” He said hopefully but when he saw you sending him your version of bitch face his smile faded away. You got up from the bed and headed towards the kitchen to make your very sick boyfriend soup. 

After about half an hour, you went back into the bedroom with a tray in your hand. Dean’s eyes were heavy with sleep and they looked red, making your heart clench. You sat next to him and put the tray on his lap.  
“Careful the soup is hot.”  
“No, I wanted pie!” he said, still in his grumpy mood. You asked God for some patience and sighed internally.  
“Pie won’t make your throat any better; now eat your soup, Dean.” Even though he perfectly heard you, he didn’t move a muscle. You sighed and he looked anywhere but you as you waited.

“I’ll feed you then.” You said as you grabbed the bowl of soup from the tray. You put a towel under the bowl as you held it because it was hot. By the way, Dean didn’t look like arguing, hell he was even smiling as he waited for you to feed him. He opened his mouth as you offered him the first spoon of the soup.  
“Ouch!” Dean yanked his head back the moment the soup touched his mouth because it was really hot.  
“I told you it was hot!”  
“Then why didn’t you blow on it?!” he argued back. It sounded a lot like he was whining.  
“Okay, Dean.” You said, sighing deeply and trying to control your annoyance. 

“Would you like me to do the plane thing too?”  
“I am not a baby!” He definitely got on your nerves now.  
“Then stop acting like a baby, eat your soup, take your pills and go to sleep for the love of god!” you burst and he fell silent, looking at you with widened eyes. Dean took the bowl with the towel out of your hand before you could say anything and started to eat in silence. You didn’t say anything as he ate but yelling at a sick Dean like that wasn’t right as you thought about it. You felt like you kicked a puppy.

He ate half of the soup which was good enough for you and put the tray on the nightstand then he took the pills and swallowed them, wincing during the process. He took of the hoodie before you said anything about it and slid under the covers with his t-shirt.  
“Thanks, Y/N. Good night.” He said sharply and turned his back to you, leaving you shocked. Still you tried not to show it in your voice.  
“You’re welcome.” You said, reaching to touch his forehead but he jerked his head away on the pillow, leaving you even more shocked. Was he hurt because you yelled at him? Oh crap! 

“I am fine.” He mumbled to make you back off but you reached again.  
“Ugh, come on Dean, just let me.”  
“I said I am fine, leave me alone.” He said and moved away from your body again. You sighed, realizing sick Dean Winchester was a grumpy and fragile guy so you had to act accordingly.  
“Okay.” You said defeated. “I’ll be in my room if you need anything, just call me.” 

When he felt you getting up from the bed he closed his eyes, cursing himself for what he was about to say because it was going to make him seem clingy.  
“Don’t go.”  
You smiled, standing next to bed and looking down at him. Changing into your pajamas, you turned his bedside lamp off, circled the bed and laid down next to him. You expected him to turn his back to you again but he didn’t. He didn’t take you in his arms either so you just laid there, realizing how tired you got today. You closed your eyes, hoping to get some sleep but now that you were with Dean, you kind of wanted to sleep snuggled up to him.

“I was promised a cuddling session.” You whispered, just in case if he were asleep. He was breathing slowly and he didn’t move so you assumed he fell asleep and took advantage of the situation. Your hand touched his forehead and you felt he still had a little bit of leftover fever. 

You set your alarm so that you could wake up and check on him and then you slipped your hand in his before falling asleep.

During the night, you woke up before your alarm because Dean was kind of shaking next to you. Getting into the mommy mode, you immediately went to bathroom and prepared wet towels to cool him. And the next time you woke was because he was snoring lightly, probably because he couldn’t breathe properly, he wasn’t shuddering anymore though so you considered it as good news, took the now dry towels back and went back to sleep again.

Loud talking and chuckling noises were the ones to wake you up. Your first instinct was to check on Dean before you checked the time. He was deep asleep and he didn’t have a fever. His arm was around you and his hand was cupping your boob. Clearly even in his sleeping form he had a fixation with your boobs that made you giggle softly.  
Your head was pounding as you slowly got out of his hold. The lack of sleep was going to give you hell today and you wished for a less grumpy Dean to deal with.

After making yourself a little bit decent, you left the room silently and went to find the source of the loud noises.  
“Guys, people are trying to sleep!” you said as you passed Sam, Cas and Charlie on your way to the kitchen. They immediately shut up like guilty children getting caught but Charlie followed you.  
“What’s up grumpy?” she said while you were trying to make coffee.  
“Well clearly you have never seen Dean sick if you are calling me grumpy.”  
“Ouch! That bad huh?”  
“A little bit.”  
“Hey Y/N. Is Dean up?” Sam came.  
“No he is asleep.”  
“Is he decent?” he asked.  
“Define decent.” You answered.  
“You know like clothes and stuff.”  
“Omg! Of course he is decent! Jeez Sam like I was going to jump on your sick brother’s bones!”  
“Alright, alright.” He stepped back with his hands in the air.  
“Why are you asking? Don’t you dare wake him up Sam! You don’t want me as your enemy.”

Sam eyed you up and down and didn’t say anything as he slowly backed away from the kitchen. And Charlie joined him, mumbling something about leaving today to find Scarlet Johansson and finally marrying her. You ate some cereal after your coffee and rolled your sleeves up to make Dean pie because you felt a little bad when he asked for it last night. It was still so early but you thought you could bake it before Dean woke up. 

****

After about an hour the pie was ready and you were in a better mood. Sam came and helped you a little during the making of the pie, totally understanding your grumpiness because he knew his brother very well. Then Cas came to say goodbye because he was leaving for some angel business.

You prepared a big slice of pie and coffee and put them on the tray. When you opened the bedroom’s door with your elbow, you saw Dean’s hand move on your side of the bed with his eyes closed which made you giggle. Clearly he was trying to find you in the bed.

“Right here.” You announced yourself as you closed the door with a soft kick and walked towards the bed.  
Dean moved closer to you when you sat next to him at his hip level with the tray on your lap. He blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the light and smiled softly when he saw you.

“Morning.” He said, voice even rougher.  
“Good morning. How are you feeling?” you asked your hand moving up to feel his forehead.  
“Better.” He said catching your wrist before you could touch his forehead. He kissed the inside of your hand and started to pull you on his body.

“Hey, no I am holding a tray. Dean, don’t.” you said, trying to catch the tray that was about to fall down. That’s when he realized the tray.  
“Don’t want breakfast. I want you.” He said simply, without looking what was on the tray. You smiled at him, your face heating up a little bit.  
“But I made you pie.”  
“I am up.” He said straightening up on the bed quickly, making you laugh; the mention of pie lighting his face up.

You offered him the tray but he didn’t move to take it from you which made you think he wanted you to feed him again. You couldn’t help but laugh at his innocent face and offered him a big bite of the pie. He groaned as he chewed the pie then said,  
“Pie for breakfast, I fucking love you.” 

You froze, your hand stood still midway towards his mouth but he reached to the fork and took the second bite you offered, totally unfazed and oblivious to what he just said. You quickly gathered yourself and didn’t say anything about it because probably he didn’t mean it. Because come on, let’s be honest. Dean Winchester, confessing his love? Nope! It wasn’t going to happen. You were drowned in your thoughts as Dean reached and took the cup of coffee from the tray. Black and one sugar, just like he loved.

You realized the plate was empty and you were surprised you still fed Dean while having a discussion in your head. The moment you put the tray on the nightstand, he put the coffee away and his hands snaked around your waist, pulling your body over his. You found yourself laying on him, chest to chest and while his one hand squeezed your waist tightly the other holding the back of your neck, pulling you towards his lips.

“Dean, no. You are sick.” You said, trying to resist the force he was using.  
“So?” he said, his hands unmoving, still holding you tightly. You were between his legs and you could feel his hard-on against your stomach which made your breathing increase and he loved the feeling of your boobs pressed up against his chest.  
“I don’t want to catch your germs.” You put your hands on his chest to put some distance between your bodies.  
“But my germs are friendly.” He whined. You shook your head after that, tried to make him back off.

“But I haven’t kissed you for a month now!” he said, his eyes locked on your lips. Your stomach clenched at that. You were dying to kiss him obviously and you knew once your lips touched there was no going back. Therefore, you didn’t want to tire him anymore than he was and you didn’t want to get sick because when you were sick, you were even worse than Dean. Plus he would be okay in a few days and then you could totally make up for that whole month.  
“I know.” You said sadly, licking your lips which tormented him even more.  
“Oh come on, don’t do that!”  
He turned his head and pulled his arms away from your body, resting them on his sides. You smiled and leaned up, leaving a kiss on his stubbled cheek. He heaved a sigh as you rested your head on his neck and eventually rested his head on yours. You could still feel his hard-on pressing against you but none of you mentioned it. His arms wrapped around you lovingly and both of you just laid there, completely comfortable with the silence. That was until your hair tickled his nose and Dean sneezed his whole body shaking with the intensity of it, almost dropping you from the bed... 

*****

The next day Dean was feeling a little bit better; he took a shower, brushed his teeth and left the room after he woke up alone. He followed the delicious smell of pancakes and headed towards the kitchen, ended up finding you and Sam preparing breakfast with your backs turned to him.

“He should be alright in a few days.” He heard you say it, answering Sam’s question about himself.  
“Thanks for taking good care of him, Y/N.” Sam said, looking down at you with appreciation as you flipped some of the pancakes.  
“You don’t have to thank me Sam, you know that.”  
“I know but still…” Sam tried to continue but Dean couldn’t stand at the door for too long.

“Morning.” He said as he made his presence known. You both turned around and Sam couldn’t help but admire your face when you saw Dean, how you just beamed at him, gave him a huge smile. It was so sincere and so full of love. His heart swelled for his brother, he knew if Dean had any chance of a happy life, it was with you.

“Hey, how are you feeling Dean?” Sam asked as Dean sat on the prepared table.  
“Fine mom.” He said with a chuckle. You put his plate in front of him on the table and left a kiss on his forehead, both greeting him and checking if he had a fever or not. Dean couldn’t help the smile widening on his face at your affection with a little bit of embarrassment. And when you got out of his sight to prepare your and Sam’s plates, Dean noticed Sam was staring at him with heart eyes. He was literally awing and it annoyed the crap out of him.

“Cut it out Sam.” He said grumpily.  
“I can’t.” Sam said chuckling. You turned and tried to understand what was happening but failed. So you just shrugged and started to eat your breakfast.

****

After breakfast you put Dean’s medicine in front of him with a glass of water and ignored him rolling his eyes at you.  
“I got it Sam.” You said as Sam got up to help you with the dishes. He left the kitchen leaving you and Dean alone, smirking at himself knowingly. 

Dean took the pills and sneaked behind you, cornering you with his body, wrapping his arms around your waist. He was pressing you against the counter and you held the plate tight trying not to drop it because of his hot body pressing up against you. You could tell he was getting frustrated the more you dodged his attempts of seducing you. 

For example, yesterday, he had spent the entire day trying to get close to you but you had shut him off every time, leaving him confused and agitated. Last night, his hands got naughty and snaked under your top, stroking your skin subtly. You didn’t say anything and enjoyed the way he touched you softly but his intention wasn’t that innocent. You grabbed his hand before he reached your boobs and heard him groan and huff. He accepted the defeat and drew his hand back then laid on his back as he threw the covers off of himself, clearly frustrated but didn’t say a word.  
This was his last attempt to get closer to you for the day but you dodged this one too. He couldn’t sleep because of his overworking brain. The reason you were staying away from him couldn’t be just because he was sick. He even thought maybe you regretted coming back to the bunker, to him. He didn’t know what to do now. He needed to touch you to show you how he cared and loved you. He wasn’t a talker and this was the only way he knew to show love but since you weren’t letting him touch you, he felt lost. That’s why his face lit up like a Christmas tree when you kissed him on the forehead in the kitchen this morning. It made him feel like there was still hope.

When Sam left the kitchen he was grateful because seeing you in your yoga pants was doing things to him and he ached to touch you. And now that you were in his arms, your back pressed up against his chest, he prayed that you wouldn’t push him away…again!

“Did you take your pills?” you asked, trying to sound casual and unaffected as you washed the last plate.  
“I did.” He said like he had done a tremendously amazing job; a puppy waiting for his treat, you thought and tried not to laugh as he continued.  
“What do I get in return?” he whispered in your ear playfully, sending goose bumps down your spine and proving your puppy theory.  
“Uhm…Your health back?” you answered and there was a silence after that. He heaved a deep sigh and took his arms back; feeling like you just stabbed him in the chest. You knew something was wrong when he didn’t say anything and immediately turned to see his hurt face. He put some distance between your bodies and took a step back, freaking you out a little bit in the process. 

“What do you want to do today?” you asked him with a wide smile, trying to act oblivious. It probably worked because he gave you a small, forced smile as he backed away slowly.  
“Nothing, I’m just gonna go lay down and try to get my health back or whatever.” He said as he hurried out of the kitchen, leaving you speechless. You couldn’t even go after him because of the shock you were having. You knew he was annoyed that you were avoiding him but the hurt look on his face was just too much and you couldn’t help but mumble,  
“What the hell just happened?!”

****

When Sam saw Dean passing the library with fast steps he immediately knew something was wrong.  
“Hey Dean! What’s the matter?” Sam stopped him, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
“She is probably gonna leave again so I suggest you prepare yourself to find another note on your bed.” Dean said through gritted teeth, breathing heavily.  
“What?!” Sam asked, looking at Dean with a –don’t be ridiculous- expression.  
“Nothing.”  
“Dude! She is not leaving, trust me.” Sam said with a reassuring squeeze. He didn’t know how Dean got to this conclusion but it sure was ridiculous.  
“Yeah we’ll see about that.” Dean said and stepped away from Sam but he couldn’t get far away because his giant of a brother stopped him in the corridor. 

“Dean! Talk to me.” He pleaded. Normally he wouldn’t intervene but he didn’t want his brother to screw up the only good thing that was going on in his life, being the awesome little brother he is.  
“I don’t wanna talk about it Sammy.”  
“Dean, she loves you.” He said desperately trying to make his brother believe. It wasn’t his place to say it, he knew that but Dean was just too stubborn to see that.  
“Oh yeah? Then why didn’t she say it back!?” Dean growled, taking his anger and hurt out of Sam. That was enough to shut Sam up because his eyes were wide with surprise now.

“You told her?” he asked still couldn’t bring himself to believe Dean confessing his love.  
“I didn’t mean to, it sort of happened, but I said it and she didn’t say it back and she is avoiding me so what am I supposed to think huh?!” Dean asked, desperate for an answer. He couldn’t believe he was feeling and thinking all these things, he wasn’t used to dealing with relationships and emotions and now he knew why, because they sucked.  
“Dude!” Sam wanted to slap him now.  
“She probably knew you said it by accident but believe me she does, love you Dean. She sets her alarm every night to wake up and check on you since she came back.” Dean looked stunned and Sam took it as a good sign.  
“Think about it, okay?” Sam said and left him standing there with his thoughts.  
Dean realized he may have overreacted but still he was frustrated. He slammed the bedroom door and threw himself on the bed face first with a groan. 

*****

You busied yourself in the kitchen because you didn’t want to face Dean right now. You realized you were still standing in the same spot and finally moved. Deciding to make popcorn, you thought maybe you could watch Dean’s favorite movie together where you wouldn’t have to talk. The plan sounded brilliant in your head and you smiled until a very distressed Sam Winchester came into the kitchen.  
“What’s wrong?” you asked him. He looked like a confused little kid despite of his size.  
“Is everything alright with you and Dean?” Sam asked.  
“I mean, I know it’s none of my business but he is kinda…upset.” He continued, making your heart clench painfully.  
“I think, I know why.” You said and turned your back to him, focusing on the popcorn.  
“Are you planning to fix it?” he asked again, hurting you in the process. He looked like he was here to accuse you of hurting his brother and that kind of sucked. You knew he meant well but what about how you felt? He didn’t even ask if you were okay. All he cared about was his brother’s happiness and that made you feel lonely. It reminded you that there was no one left to stand up for you. The man you considered as your best friend wasn’t interested in you at all.  
“Of course Sam, don’t worry about it.” Your voice cracked and it didn’t go unnoticed by him. You hoped he would just leave and wouldn’t look at your face because your eyes were filled with unshed tears.  
“Y/N? Look at me.” He said, getting closer to you carefully. You took a deep breath and turned to him.  
“What is it?” you asked trying to keep a straight, emotionless face. He noticed your eyes and panicked as he got closer to you.  
“What the hell is happening between you two, you were fine like ten minutes ago!” You turned your back to him and prepared two large bowls of popcorn that you just made and turned back to him.  
“Sorry Sam, it is clearly my fault. I’ll go and fix it now. Here, this one is for you, careful it’s hot.” You said with an emotionless voice as you shoved the bowl in his hand and left the kitchen, leaving him speechless just like Dean did with you. While you headed your room to get your laptop, Sam stood in the kitchen, thinking what he said to make you upset…

*****

After you spent some time in your room alone with your thoughts to calm down, you entered Dean’s bedroom, holding your laptop in one hand and the large bowl of popcorn on the other. Dean was playing with his phone and raised his head when you got into the room.  
“Hey, I thought maybe you’d want to watch something.” You said as you gave him a small smile. He didn’t want to watch anything but since you already prepared everything he didn’t argue. You put the laptop on his lap and offered the bowl of popcorn for him to hold it. That’s when he looked at your face and saw that you had been crying. Yes, you cried in your room, so what? 

He frowned and asked,  
“What’s wrong?” Obviously this was the popular choice of words in the bunker today.  
“Nothing.” You said, shrugging. “Should I leave the lights on?” you asked, looking down at him. He sighed and put the bowl on the nightstand while shoving the laptop away from his lap. He got up and stood in front of you.  
“I said, what’s wrong Y/N.” he said through gritted teeth.  
“Nothing, Dean.” You tried again but realized it wasn’t going to work.  
“Why did you cry?” his patience was running low rapidly the more you acted oblivious.  
“I didn’t, it’s just allergy or something..” you started but you were caught off guard when he stepped into your personal space.

“Enough! Tell me what the fuck is going on or I swear I’m gonna lose it here!” You winced when he shouted and took a step back, needing your space more than ever.  
“I am sorry.” You whispered with a broken heart. But what you didn’t know was his heart shuddered into million pieces because it sounded a lot like a starting of a break-up speech.  
“Why?” he tried to keep his voice down but failed. The more he yelled, the more you got angrier and when you were angry, well, let’s just say you were ready to lose your temper.  
“I am sorry you are upset Dean, here, let me just fix it.” You said and started to take your sweatshirt off. He looked like a deer in the headlights. 

“What the hell are you doing?”  
“Your brother said that you were upset and asked me to fix it so I am just trying to cheer you up. How am I doing so far?” you asked as you threw the sweatshirt somewhere in the room standing in front of him with a tank top and your yoga pants he loved so much. You waited for him to make a move but he didn’t because he was trying to figure out what was going on and you took a step closer to him.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” you asked, grabbing the hem of your tank top, you took it off and threw it somewhere, standing in front of him with a black bra and yoga pants.  
“No.” he said simply. His eyes were locked on yours with all he got and he looked hurt.  
“No? Yeah right. I hold off sex for two days and…” you were yelling now and you saw his eyes widening the more you talked. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing and couldn’t take it anymore.

“This…this is what you really think of me?” he asked, voice deadly calm despite of your high tone. You opened your mouth to talk but no sound came out. His face was expressionless but his eyes looked hurt and red. The red part was probably because he was sick but still it made your heart clench painfully. You couldn’t answer him and the more the silence lasted the more he got upset. You saw his jaw flex as he gritted his teeth.  
“I can’t read your mind, answer me!” he shouted again, he was hurt and that feeling tended to make him angry. You flinched and didn’t answer him, suddenly feeling really cold in your bra. 

“Are you going to leave again? Is that why you are avoiding me? If you’re just tell me because I am so sick of feeling like this?”  
You knew you had to answer this one because he was looking at you with pleading eyes. Your eyes filled with tears again as you shook your head no, wrapping your arms around yourself. He exhaled sharply but didn’t look relieved. You took a step closer to him and stood right in front of him, looking up at him, waiting for him to take you into his arms and end this stupid fight. He didn’t…

Your tearful eyes hurt him but he couldn’t move so you took the initiative and slowly wrapped your arms around his middle, burying your head in his chest, asking for forgiveness. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t affected by your closeness; you, pressed up against him, holding him tightly but he didn’t hug you back. You moved your hands up, around his neck, slow and sensually and he caved for a moment. His hands touched your naked back but he immediately took them away like you burned him. You looked up at him questioningly and realized he leaned away from you, slipping away slowly. It scared you how he was looking at you back.

“I can’t. I won’t touch while you think of me as a sex addict, petulant son of a bitch.” He said harshly, his words cut deep in your chest. You frowned, shaking your head with trembling lips.  
“No, I don’t, I am sorry De…” you hurried the words but he interrupted you.  
“It’s not the first time you brought it up; apparently I did this, made you think that I only want you for sex.” He said sharply, angry at himself and angry at you for making him feel this way.  
“It’s my fault, I’m sorry if the way I touched you made you feel like this. Just wanted to be close to you, to show you that I…” love you… The words got stuck in his throat and he swallowed them. He was looking at your face, searching for something.  
“Maybe you were right, we shouldn’t have jumped on this rollercoaster this fast.” He said and waited for you to say something. You couldn’t because you were feeling so small under the weight of his words.

“Tell me what you want I’ll give it to you.” He said, tired of all the drama. He needed guidance to be a good boyfriend because obviously he sucked at this. That’s how you made him feel anyway. You weren’t much different from him either, this whole relationship was new to you too and you sucked as much as he did. You realized it was mostly your fault why you were having this fight or conversation or whatever the hell it was.  
Your heart ached as you opened your mouth to speak.

“I don’t want you to pull away from me.” You said.  
“That’s your expertise baby not mine.” said Dean as he passed you and walked towards the door, leaving you standing there feeling like shit. You winced at the sound of the door closing after him and wondered what the hell you were going to do now… 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 5.12 in the morning and I spent hours on this chapter and ended up not liking it at all...  
> I hope you will though. Let me know what you think and sorry for making you wait btw.   
> *Kisses*

The cold was surrounding your body the more you stood half naked in the bedroom. Taking a deep breath you turned and gathered your tank top and sweatshirt from where you threw them then put them on. You knew you needed to do something; maybe go and look for your boyfriend…Well you didn’t know if he was still your boyfriend.  
“Oh my god.” You whispered into the empty room, cursing your stupidity. You couldn’t believe how a moment of your vulnerability led the events occur like this. Gathering your emotions back together you left the room to go after Dean. 

*****

Your plan of finding Dean was a lost cause because he wasn’t in the bunker no matter where you looked. You even checked Crowley’s old room aka the dungeon. Dean was out the door the moment he left the room because he needed to get away and clear his head as soon as possible. Also the cold wasn’t treating him well at the moment. He went into the garage and hoped into his baby. He stroked the wheel before he said,  
“Baby you’re the only female I understand.” 

*****

Hours passed and there was no sign of Dean. You were getting worried with every minute and grabbed your phone.  
“Great, he isn’t answering.” You mumbled to yourself after the phone just rang and no one picked up. You tried again after ten minutes but still no answer. It only added to your worry now because you couldn’t possibly know why he wasn’t answering. Your strongest guess was because he was angry at you but still you couldn’t help but get worried because when the person who wasn’t answering his phone was a hunter it was more of a worry deal. So you found yourself in front of your so-called best friend Sam’s room.  
“Sam.” You knocked.  
“Come on in Y/N.” you heard and opened the door.  
“Hey, do you mind calling Dean?” you asked. He frowned before he opened his mouth.  
“Wasn’t he with you?”  
“Yes, now he isn’t and he is not answering his phone.” You said obviously irritated. You didn’t want to sit here and answer his questions then listen to him take his brother’s side even though you knew he’d be right this time. He got that you didn’t want to talk and dialed his brother’s number immediately. After the third ring Dean answered.  
“Dean?”  
“What’s up Sammy?”  
You bit your bottom lip with anger; so he wasn’t answering his phone only if it was you then, great you thought.  
“Uhm, where are you?” Sam asked, his eyes were on you, waiting for some kind of reaction.  
“Is it really you asking this or Y/N?” Dean said chuckling. You didn’t hear what he said but you heard his annoying chuckle from the phone. You smiled at Sam then closed the door after yourself. Now that you knew he was perfectly okay enough to chuckle, there was no need to listen the rest of it. 

“Y/N said you weren’t answering so.” Sam explained, looking at the now closed door.  
“Alright Sam, don’t wait up.” Dean didn’t want to talk either and he hang up the phone then decided it was better if it was turned off. Hu chugged the shots in front of him then rested his back against the booth, looking around in the bar with empty, shallow eyes. He had drove for a while then found a bar that looked like his type so he decided to get super drunk because that was his expertise. 

Dean didn’t notice he was staring at a beautiful blonde girl over the counter until the girl winked at him. He blinked in surprise and turned his head over to the other side, avoiding the blonde and her friends. He was sipping on the whiskey glass and that’s when the blonde approached him.  
“Mind if I join you?” she asked, leaning down on the table, showing her cleavage which was really intriguing. Dean lifted his head and met her eyes. She was a beautiful, young woman totally up for what he would want. He flashed her a gentle smile thinking how easy it would be to pick her up and spend the night with her, no strings attached. He realized he missed the days when it was so easy like this.

The blonde sat right next to him without waiting for his answer because she realized he kind of zoned out.  
“I’m Amber.” She smiled up at him, holding her hand out.  
“Dean.” He mumbled but didn’t take her hand.  
“You look like you are in need of a company.” She said, sitting really close to him. When did she get this close, he didn’t notice.  
“I really don’t.” The blonde was taken aback with his rejection.  
“Wow, are you really gonna turn me down?”  
“Yeah, you’re welcome.” He chuckled and took another sip from his whiskey.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, apparently not used to getting rejected.  
“Go make better choices sweetheart.” He said and moved his body away from hers. It really took every will power in him to do that because she smelled really nice and yet so wrong and looked ready to give whatever he wanted. He high-fived mentally for his extraordinary effort, turning down a hot girl.  
“Well I would but you are kinda the hottest in the bar so…” she smiled seductively making him sigh tiredly.  
“Thanks but I am also kinda taken.” Wow, it felt kind of good when he said that.  
“If you’re taken, what are you doing in a bar drinking alone.”  
“Maybe because I screwed up again.” He mumbled and filled his empty glass with the whiskey bottle. He rubbed his face, trying to clear his fogged mind forgetting there was a girl sitting right next to him until she spoke.  
“Oh my god, you are the cutest!” she spoke very loud for a tiny girl like herself and startled him then he frowned, remembering the words from someone else.  
“I’m not cute I’m a…” he stopped his grumpy argument before he said ‘deadly hunter’ and smiled at himself. He grabbed the bottle and slowly got out of the booth.  
“I gotta go, good luck.” He said to Amber, wishing her a good luck finding a man to bang tonight then got out. He walked towards the impala and got in before he died of cold what the hell was up with the weather anyway! 

He drove slowly and didn’t forget to take a sip from his bottle occasionally. He guessed it was really late when he entered the bunker. It was dark with no sound coming from anywhere so he guessed that Sam and you were probably asleep. He sneaked into his bedroom, trying to be quiet and not wake you up. He slowly sat on the bed in the dark room and reached for the bedside lamp. 

He turned around and saw no one laying on his bed. His breath hitched in his throat when he didn’t see you there. Getting up quickly he lost balance and slowed down a little bit. His first instinct was to go to your room and check if you were there then he saw your laptop on the bed which made him let out a relieved breath. He considered going to your room but then he thought since you didn’t want to stay in his room, you needed space. He laid on his back with a tired groan without even changing his clothes and closed his eyes hoping to catch some sleep. After all the amount of alcohol he was supposed to pass out but he just couldn’t fall asleep because something felt wrong when his hand brushed your side of the bed and met with cold sheets.

You were in your bedroom, sitting in the dark and thinking about what you did like a kindergarten student. Once you realized he wasn’t coming back soon you went into your room. That chuckle you heard from him over the phone helped with your decision to sleep in your room tonight so here you were but you seemed to have trouble sleeping because all your attention was on your hearing senses. You were waiting Dean to come back to the bunker because the thought of him spending the night somewhere else could only mean one thing. You didn’t want to believe that he would cheat on you but still it was a possibility…

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard him slowly walking down your room. You let out the breath you were holding when he softly knocked on your door. Chills ran down your arms as he opened the door. You were wearing a thin tank top with yoga pants and you were nervous, the air that was surrounding you was just cold at the moment like there was a ghost in your room. He turned the light on to see your sleeping form but he was met with you sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around your knees.

“Why aren’t you in our room?” he asked, emphasizing the ‘our’. ‘Our’ huh, that made you huff. You could hear the grumpiness in his voice.  
“Why would I be? You left me there waiting for you to return for hours then ignore my calls. Did you think I’d just sit around and wait for you?” you asked deadly calm. He forced his brain to work for a moment then got into the room, walking towards the bed.  
“Alright, fair enough.”  
“Where were you?”  
“At a bar.”  
“Yes I can smell that.”  
“I bet you can.” He said, sitting down on the bed next to you. He reached your hand to hold and get you to his room.

“Come here, let’s go.” He said. When his body got closer to you and his hand held yours, the smell of alcohol filled your lungs. When you didn’t move, he sighed with frustration. When he asked you what you wanted from him so that he would give it to you; leaving you alone wasn’t one of them. He couldn’t just give you space right now because he needed you to be next to him to soothe his aching soul. So he tried again.  
“I said, let’s go, Y/N.” his eyes were pleading but there was something in his rough voice that made you angry.  
“I won’t come and go as you wish Dean.”  
“Ugh, for the love of god woman!” he got up from the bed and circled it. You frowned trying to understand what he was doing then his hands gripped you by your waist. You let out a surprised scream as he picked you up and threw you on his shoulder.  
“Oh my god, are you kidding me?” you shouted at him as he walked out of your room with you thrown over on his shoulder. You squirmed in his tight grip then felt a sting on your ass as he spanked you!  
“Hey don’t spank me!” you said and slapped his ass in return. He chuckled to that and kept walking towards his room.

Sam was out the door when he heard your scream and he was in the corridor with a gun in his hand, ready to shoot something. You were surprised he showed up at your scream because Dean made you scream a lot and Sam didn’t show up for any of them. The poor thing must have figured out the types of your screams.

“Hey Sammy, night brother.” Dean said casually as he passed him in the corridor. Sam lowered the gun looking shocked as to what the hell was happening. You raised your head from Dean’s lower back level and your eyes met with Sam.  
“Uhm, you want me to..?” he asked meaning if you wanted to be saved from his obviously drunk big brother, he was willing to help you but before you could answer Dean carried you to his room. He lowered you on his bed as gently as possible while Sam just stood in the corridor not knowing what to do. He scratched his confused head with the barrel of the gun and went back to his room, yawning.

“Now that’s more like it.” Dean said, happy with what he just did and laid down next to you with a tired groan. You reluctantly slipped under the covers as Dean did the same. He closed his eyes while you waited for him to say something but he didn’t. Both of you were laying on your backs without touching each other which was odd because Dean liked to cuddle the hell out of you as he put it so gracefully. Even though he was the one getting hurt today, he came to you again, made the first move; you felt like now it was up to you. 

You turned to him, laying on your side and scooted closer to his body waiting for him to take you in his arms while he waited for you to do something because he wasn’t going to touch you before you did. Well, the time he carried you didn’t count, he argued himself in his head. You were watching the frown on his face the whole time as he fought with his numb mind. 

You felt cold with the thin tank top you were wearing without a bra and slowly sat up, looking for something to put on. The moment your feet touched the floor Dean’s hand caught your arm, startling you.  
“Where you going?” he mumbled with his eyes closed.  
“Just going to grab something to wear.”  
He didn’t say anything but you felt his hand pulling you down on the bed and followed his lead. Guiding your head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around you, his hand stroked your cold arm, trying to warm you up. 

“Better?” he asked. You nuzzled against his neck, letting his warm body surround your cold one.  
“Better.” You said and breathed in his scent until you smelled something that was other than the alcohol; the hint of a female perfume. You pulled your hand back from his chest and slowly slid out of his hold with wide eyes. He couldn’t understand what you were doing until he looked in your eyes as you slowly sat up, ready to leave the bed. 

You tried to swallow the lump in your throat, this couldn’t happen.  
“What is it?” he asked confused. He really didn’t understand why you were shocked and hurt at the same time. You weren’t ready to confront him about it so you just got up from the bed, breathing heavily with the betrayal.  
“I…I…gotta go.”  
“Why? What the hell did I do again?!” he shouted, getting up from the bed. He was tired and sick, both literally and figuratively. He was trying to get passed the fight but the next thing he knew you were slipping away from his arms…again!

“I could ask you the same thing Dean, what did you do?” you whispered, closing your eyes and trying to get ready for the answer that was going to ruin you.  
“Nothing!”  
“Did you just happen to wear female perfume all of a sudden?” He frowned, forcing his fogged brain to function. You could see his every thought written on his face like an open book and you had to hand it to him, he was one hell of an actor. Or he had no idea what you were talking about. For some reason, you wanted to believe the latter. 

Once he remembered the blonde woman sitting quite close to him in the bar, in fact nuzzling against his shoulder, the realization downed on him.  
“Oh, fuck!” he said and took his flannel off, getting rid of the scent he couldn’t even smell.  
“There was a chick at the bar…” he started but you really didn’t want to hear what he was about to say.  
“Yeah I bet there was.”  
“Nothing happened!” his voice raised to make you believe him or whatever. 

“Then why do I smell her on you, Dean? Is that why you came to me because you felt guilty?”  
“No! She came over, flirted with me then I left! I swear nothing happened.” He looked at you with pleading eyes which you looked back like you were looking through his soul.  
“Okay.” You said, biting your bottom lip. He looked at you very carefully, trying and failing to understand if you were serious.  
“Okay?” he asked, afraid of the answer.  
Once you saw the genuine terror in his eyes, you had no doubt that he was telling the truth so you stepped closer and wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your cheek against his chest. You felt how fast his heart was beating with fear as he hugged you back.

“I am sorry…for today.” You said as you found the courage to speak. He held you tighter after your apology.  
“Yeah, me too baby.” As soon as he said that, the heavy weight lifted off of your chest, allowing you to breathe again.

You held onto each other until his heart returned to its normal rate but then he said something that fastened your heart beat.  
“You make me wanna tie you to bed so you could never leave.” He said with a chuckle. You knew he was kidding but the thought of him tying you sent chills down your spine.  
“Sounds reasonable.” You said, lifting your head as you met his surprised expression. You were able to see every naughty thing that he thought of at that moment as his brain worked with computer speed.  
“It does?” he asked, making sure he understood correctly.  
“Sure.” You said, lifting your eyebrow at him challengingly. His posture stiffened and he walked towards the bed, moving you with him at the same time. You gasped as your back hit the bed, looking at Dean with lust and surprise in your eyes. 

“Love it when you don’t wear a bra.” He said casually as he toed off his boots standing beside the bed, not taking his eyes off yours even for a sec. You swallowed with excitement as he climbed on the bed and straddled your thighs.  
His hands unbuckled his belt while you watched him and he said,  
“Give me your hands.” His voice didn’t leave room for any rejection and you obeyed silently. The belt wrapped around your wrists and he bound your hands to the headboard with such experience. He leaned down and you closed your eyes as his breath washed over your face.

“What’s your safe word?” he asked, voice rough and filled with lust.  
“Will I need one?”  
“Maybe, just choose a word.” He said eyes locked on your lips.  
“Cherry pie.” was the first thing that came to your mind.  
“That’s my girl.” He chuckled and leaned closer. Your lips parted on instinct which he took as an invitation then he was kissing you. He was kissing you with everything he got, leaving you out of breath but you had no complaints on the matter. You gasped as his sharp teeth dug into your bottom lip and tugged.  
“Ugh! Love your lips.” He mumbled then sucked your bottom lip into his mouth, causing you to moan with want and need. The moment he let go of your lips, you hurried the words.

“They love you too.”  
“They better!” he said out breath and let his hands sneak under your thin tank top while his lips travelled along your neck. His tongue left a wet trail down your cleavage with you squirming under his body, aching to touch him. Then he brought his mouth to the hard nubs that were showing under the fabric, brushing his lips against one of them as his hot breath gave you the chills. He sucked your nipple into his mouth over the fabric, eliciting whimpers from your mouth which encouraged him to cup your unoccupied boob and squeeze it. He spent a great amount of time licking and sucking your nipples over your tank top as you squirmed and writhed under his body. He finally, lowered his head down and dove his head under the fabric, still not taking it off. The fabric stretched as he reached your nipples under the garment this time, his hair sticking out from the neck of the top. His teeth grazed your already wet nipple and a whine escaped your lips.  
“Take it off Dean!”  
“Who told you that you are in charge?” he said, obviously irritated but he obliged your request surprising you. 

He rolled up your tank top and left it around your bound wrists, exposing your naked top to his hungry eyes.  
“Hmm…” he half hummed half groaned low in his throat then rose up on his knees, eyes never leaving your breasts. The muscular denim clad thighs were squeezing yours as he took his t-shirt off and you felt like burning up under him, laying there with your hands bound.

Once his t-shirt was off, the ache to touch him only deepened. He unbuttoned his jeans and left them open before his hands grabbed the waistband of your yoga pants and peeled them off quickly with your panties included. He was in a hurry to get you both naked which gave you the impression of this was going to be hard and fast, just like you needed but you were soon to realize how wrong you were. 

You let out a moan to let him know your impatience which he just huffed like he was annoyed while getting naked, then he climbed on the bed again, crawling between your legs. He grabbed both your legs and parted them not so gently and leaned down between them. 

You couldn’t get a hold of your racing heart and breathing. Your chest was heaving up and down so quick to his liking and your nipples brushed up against his chest, causing friction.  
“What should I do with you?” he said in a low voice licking his lips.  
“Whatever you want.” You answered.  
“Oh I will, it wasn’t a question. I was just thinking out loud.” He grinned as you bit your bottom lip in expectation of what was to come. He crashed his lips against yours while your surprised gasp got lost between your lips. His hands held your face as he devoured your mouth. His tongue swirling around yours and of course you took the opportunity of sucking it. He groaned low and one of his hands grabbed your boob, kneading it with a little painful grip which you didn’t mind. His lips left yours and he lowered his head, immediately going for your nipples. He let his wet lips brush against your nipple first, then the tip of his tongue circled around it making you whimper under his teasing. He did the same with your other hard nub and you started to think that this was literally and officially your punishment.

“Dean?” you whined, looking down at him. He didn’t even look up and started to slowly blow on your wet nipples.  
“Hmm?” Well at least he was acknowledging you.  
“Will you do something already?” feeling overwhelmed, you asked.  
“I am doing something.” He mumbled, his lips brushing against your nipple but not taking it in his mouth.  
He was playing you like an instrument, knowing how and when to push your buttons then it ended up you making pretty little moans for him which was the literal music to his ears.  
He wasn’t doing it to torture you, he was genuinely enjoying, playing with your boobs.  
“No, you are teasing.”  
“What’s wrong with teasing?” he asked, now his lips were moving lower, nibbling and sucking your flesh on his way to your throbbing core.  
“Soaking wet for me.” Dean breathed out causing you to shiver with his breath washing over your glistening folds. His hands grabbed your thighs and spread them more to make a room for himself. Once you got the idea, you felt relieved.  
“Finally!” but he just chuckled and said.  
“You wish!”  
You craned your neck up to see what he was up to and saw his devilish grin. Oh my god, this was literally your hell. At least that’s what you thought. Feeling his hot, wet tongue trailing along the inside of your left thigh, a small whimpering sound escaped from your mouth as your body started to tremble under his merciless mouth because for some reason he wasn’t going anywhere near to where you needed him. 

He probably took pity on you because as his next stop, his tongue teased your wet folds causing your hips to buck up involuntarily. That was a move he saw a mile ago and his hands pinned your hips to the mattress.  
“Don’t move.” He said, voice hoarse because of his sore throat. You stopped squirming because his voice was scary right now but when his mouth closed around your clit and started sucking, scary got sexy and the moans just started to spill from your mouth, repeating his name over and over again.  
He was giving everything he got, he flattened his tongue and one of his hands spread your folds, exposing the swollen nub. When his tongue touched the sensitive bundle of nerves, you cried out.  
“Dean!”  
“What?” he asked annoyed as he licked his lips. You couldn’t even look down at him.  
“Too much.” You breathed out.  
“No such thing as too much.” He said, then he was doing it again. Bastard! Your body shook in reflex as your breathing got shallow. You rubbed your wrists trying to break free to kick his sick ass but the belt only hurt you. A sobbing sound escaped from your throat and he took it as his cue to slow down. You felt relieved but it didn’t last long. Two of his fingers teased along your folds and circled around your entrance as his mouth started working on your clit again. He was taking you to the edge and leaving you there. Those damn fingers of his were just playing and massaging around your entrance and they had no intention of getting inside you.

“Dean…When I get rid of this belt, I’m gonna kill you!” you breathed out in frustration.  
“Uh-huh baby, you won’t have the energy to do that.” He said as he gave your clit another lick, then continued.  
“Plus, this is your punishment so I suggest you shut up and take it!” he emphasized, sliding the fingers inside you causing your breath to hitch in your throat. He didn’t move them inside you and pinned your hips again when you tried to take them deeper.

“I’m so gonna torture you, you’ll beg!” you tried to sound scary but what came out of your mouth sounded a lot like mewling.  
“There is the keyword! Maybe, if you beg, I might let you come.” He said, humming thoughtfully.  
“In your dreams!”  
“We’ll see about that.” He challenged you and you bit your bottom lip in frustration of feeling helpless.  
“No, don’t do that.” He said and rose above your body. “I have plans for that beautiful mouth baby.” He continued whispering into your mouth.  
“Well then, why don’t you untie me and I’ll suck you off.” You offered with a sexy smile to provoke him, expecting to be untied. But what he said next totally changed your mind.  
“You could still do it like this and that would be so fucking hot!”  
You nodded absent-mindedly and he nestled right next to you on the bed, standing on his knees at your head level. The view was enough to give you a heart attack. He looked down at you for any kind of hesitation but your tongue felt like tied just as your hands. He leaned down and kissed your lips so soft and innocent compared to what was about to happen.  
“Is this okay?” he asked, trying to make sure. You licked your tingling lips and nodded again.

He took his hard cock in hand and pumped it slowly, showing you the purple, aching head of it. His eyes never left yours as he guided it to your lips. You parted your lips and let him slide inside your mouth slowly. His mouth hung open as he felt the warmth of your mouth surrounding him. He sighed and put one of his hand on the headboard for support when you, tightened your lips around the aching head. Feeling dizzy, he slowly pulled back then pushed in again, setting a slow pace. He was barely half way in your mouth when you hollowed your cheeks, increasing the suction to pull more of him into your mouth as he tried really hard not to fuck your mouth senseless.  
“If you make me come with this amazing mouth of yours, it only means more teasing on your account…just so you know.” He said breathily flashing you a grin.

As your tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, he breathed out and dove his free hand in your hair, pushing a bit more into your mouth, testing the waters which your answer was to moan and send vibrations through his bones. You closed your lips around his length, sealing him in tight and sucking him into your mouth more.

After that trick you pulled on him, he lost control and pushed right back in as his hand tugged your hair, pulling you further till he heard you gag. He immediately pulled back apologizing and pushed the strands of hair out of your face, leaning down he kissed your reddened lips slowly, leaving you out of breath. Then he was moving back to his recent position, between your legs as you breathed in relief.  
“Gonna fuck you senseless now.” he said, settling between your legs. You nodded in return so quick and dazed he couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“I love it when you are so fucked out to talk…Not really fucked out though.” The head of his cock pushed into you slowly as he spilled the words out of his pretty lips. His body was hovering over yours while he pushed in more and more, making sure you felt every inch of him. His eyes closed when he bottomed out, letting out a deep sigh washing over your face. His hands were on each side of your body, gripping the sheets for support as he slowly pulled back and thrust harder, a soft grunt of approval escaping his mouth. 

You couldn’t help but moan at the stretch with your insides screaming ‘finally’. You rolled your hips to work with his, to have him deeper but a hand pushed on your hip, pinning you to stay still. You opened your eyes, looking at his in question and he answered you with a shake of his head, grinning like an idiot.  
“Oh come on!” you whined and ended up gasping as he drove hard inside you. His gaze never left your face, watching your every reaction as always. 

Your arms started to ache from both being tied and not being able to hold him as Dean fucked you senseless. So you wrapped your legs around his body to have more skin contact like him moving inside of you weren’t contact enough and hoped he wouldn’t turn your move down again. Thankfully, he didn’t and dropped his head between the valley of your boobs, licking and sucking his way up to your neck, then your jaw, and finally found your lips. He captured them, slowing his hips down to kiss you better which in return you just whined in protest.  
He angled his head and dived his tongue in your mouth as he angled his hips too, pounding inside you harder and faster, hitting your sweet spot. 

He rose up on his knees stopping only for a second to grab you by your ass, yanking your body on his cock. He was very proud of the obscene sounds of your body was making every time he thrust then felt the telltales of his orgasm, approaching him very fast for his liking. What he didn’t know was that you were already there. With all the teasing and edging you were so close to losing it. The sight of him was breathtaking as you watched him, his gaze locked on where your bodies were joining. You threw your head back closing your eyes as you waited to fall down from that edge but you also felt very vulnerable to let go as he used your body like this.  
“Dean!” you whimpered his name out to get his attention.  
“Baby.” He breathed out, digging his fingers in the flesh of your ass.  
“Hold me.” A sob escaped from your mouth as your body tensed. He immediately obliged, sensing your need for him and wrapped one of his arm under your waist as the other held him up, covering your body, his pace never faltering. Turns out, you really needed him to hold you to reach that orgasm because as soon as he wrapped around you and buried his face in your neck, making sure you felt him everywhere on your body, you let go. Your legs gripped him tight as your walls convulsed around him and you fell into that bliss. He stilled watching the view he enjoyed every time he made you come. After you came, Dean huffed and grabbed one of your thighs and pinned it on the mattress, allowing his body to move freely. He felt really tired and close to collapsing on top of you because of that stupid cold and fastened his hips. It didn’t take him long to come with you being tight and wet around his cock, sucking him deep every time he drove inside. Once, twice and the third time his body tensed as he let out a soft grunt, coming deep inside you. He rested his head on your neck trying to catch his breath and you felt the need to stroke his hair to soothe him. A few minutes passed and his arms didn’t feel that strong to hold him above your body anymore.  
“Damn it!” he said slowly pulling out and rolling over next to you.  
“What is it?”  
“I forgot I was gonna make you beg.” He half whined half chuckled as he reached out to your tied wrists, taking the belt off. He kissed the inside of your wrists and laid on his side.  
“In your dreams.” You responded with a smile.  
“I hope.” He said, eyes heaving with tiredness. His body shivered and you covered him with the blanket as your hand reached out to stroke his hair.


End file.
